We Can't Run Forever
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: It was a nice idea, a nice dream. But running away is not a dream life. Not with both the Soul Society and Aizen after you. At least they still have their friends to help them out. HitsGin, yaoi, Mpreg, the usual. Sequel to Why Is My Love So Wrong
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of the sequel of my story. Also! If you have any wanted/prefered couples I will be happy to put them in. Also I am looking for a secret couple in the soul society that are homosexuals but no one knows, so please lem me know!  
Oh and I would like to add, thank Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, because of what she said in her review it was what got me to want to do this sequel so THANK YOU! :D**

**This chapters a bit of a thing to tell us all what happened in the last story, you know, just to refresh your memories.**

* * *

The screaming was echoing through the hotel room. Momo yawned as she leaned against the wall and rocked Fuyuki back and forth in her arms. The young baby was tired but at the same time it didn't seem to want to go to sleep. They had each been taking turns to try and help him go to sleep but so far nothing. Gin had fed him half a dozen times, Toshiro tried changing or burping him and Momo was just trying to rock him in case he couldn't get to sleep even if he wanted to.

"I can't keep this up" Momo mumbled weakly "I am just so tired"

"Give him here then" Yawned Toshiro, he got up from Gin's comforting lap that he had been resting in and took the baby into his own arms.

"We need to get him quiet soon" Gin mumbled "I am running out of fives"

There had been a lot of complaints from other guests that the baby's crying was annoying them and keeping them up. So to keep them from getting kicked out, Gin was paying off the manager and any guests that came to the door more than twice. It was irritaiting but they had no other choice, if they kept sleeping outside then Fuyuki would get ill. But it was hard, they couldn't leave any trace of who they were. Gin had been getting a lot of money though he wouldn't tell them how, and they only paid with cash. They wore hats and wigs they had stolen when no one was around and they changed their names at least every six stops.

"I just don't know how!" Toshiro gasped

"I could try singing to him" Momo suggested

"Go on" Toshiro nodded

Momo sat down beside Toshiro and Fuyuki on the bed, she thought for a moment before she tried the only baby song she knew, one she had learnt in the world of the living. As soon as she began to sing Fuyuki blinked and stared at her through tears, she was not going to become a famous singer any day but she definately had some kind of talent.

_"Rock a bye bay-be._  
_In the tree tops._  
_When the wind blows, _  
_the cradle will rock._  
_When the bough breaks, _  
_the cradle will fall._  
_And down will come baby, _  
_once and fall all."_

Momo sang the song as best as she could without yawning through the song. When she was done she rubbed her eyes with an strange feeling that something was wrong. Then she realized that Fuyuki was no longer crying. Momo blinked and looked down at the baby. Though he was not crying he was now staring at her with wide eyes.

"...Maybe he is wondering what that awful sound was" Gin joked

"Like you could do any better" Momo scowled

"Shh both of you" Toshiro stood and carefully walked to the bed, he lay Fuyuki down and slowly shh'd him as he rocked him back and forth. Finally the baby slowly drifted off and he was able to fall into Gin's arms "Uh take me to bed now"

"Whatever you say" Gin grinned picking him up.

Momo smiled at the two as she left their room and went to her own, the hotel they were in had two large rooms and a living room, to eat you had to order or go down to the cafe. When she was under the soft white blanket and resting her head on the fluffy white pillows she immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Gin lay Toshiro down and tucked him up before laying beside the boy on top of the blanket. The younger one was asleep in seconds and Gin was left alone awake, he was a little tired but not enough to sleep right now even if he wanted to. So he did what he normally did and took out his notebook. He wrote everything in this, what happened, what he was feeling and what he hoped would happen but he didn't put in names of places just in case he lost his book.

After he had added today's notes he began to flick back and read the previous ones. This had all of his own thoughts during the actions.

_When I had first saved Toshiro, I had no idea what I was doing or why. When I saw him lying there so bloody I just had to pick him up and help. So I carried him back to my secret place where Rangiku and I used to go and looked after him, bandaging him up and helping him get some water into his stomach. After hours he woke and well... lets just say when I bathed the young boy he was so excited that I couldn't help myself. That night as he fell asleep in my arms, I realized... I loved him._

Gin grinned as he remembered that. The first time they had ever had sex. It was a wonder that Toshiro stayed with him considering how much he fought when they first started. Looking down at the boy sleeping beside him Gin grinned again and slowly stroked some hair from his face.

He looked back down at his notebook and read the next part.

_I woke to feel him sobbing against my body. When I tried to comfort him he just got even more upset. I thought he hated what I had done to him but instead he was just afraid of what others would think of him if they found out. It hurt to see him crying but I didn't know what to say to him. I managed to calm him down but he was really upset and had to leave._

He sighed, the next few chapters were of how lonely it was. From that day on his thoughts were plagued by the small captain. It had been hard on him but he had lived through it until Toshiro came to the hotel room. From that day they had a secret relationship going and Toshiro found out her was pregnant.

Honestly Gin could not have been more excited about the baby but Toshiro was just plain terrified so he kept his excitment away. He treated Toshiro like a prince and kept him as happy as he could. Gin was not that worried when he heard someone had found out but just the look in Toshiro's eyes showed he was terrified.

A few days later was when Gin pushed my proposal along of him coming with me back to Hueco Mundo. After a week he agreed to go with him. Gin thought everyone would be great for us, they could live together happy for once. Then Soi Fon came and annoyed him so he acted like he was kidnapping Toshiro so the younger boy would not get into trouble.

At first it looked like everything would be OK. Aizen accepted him, Luppi backed off and Toshiro kept himself busy cleaning up and making a photo album. But then everything went down hill.

_I can't believe Luppi led Toshiro to the espada. He was almost killed! I managed to save him in time but I knew I had to talk to Luppi. But when I went to see him we found ourselves kissing, just as a goodbye. When I went back I found Toshiro was gone._

_Then I had to kill Luppi. I confronted Aizen and he admitted but he said it was too late. I ignored him and ran to find him, I dived inside just in time to stab Luppi and pull him off... I kissed him as he died. I hate myself for that. I still have nightmares about it but I saved Toshiro so that counts. As I was saving him... Toshiro went into labour._

Gin grinned down at the book, he remembered it all. When Toshiro screamed and he ran into everyone, it was such a mess it just was really funny. Then he saw his sone for the first time. They saved the baby and got out in time but it was hard work. When they got out they went to Kisuke's to rest and that was when the whole family and Momo planned their escape. They have been on the run ever since.

With a yawn he knew it was time to get some sleep, he might flick through the rest tomorrow. Pushing the book away Gin lay down and wrapped his arms around Toshiro, pulling him close before he shut his eyes and drifted off into his own little sleep.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

The next morning it was Momo who woke up first, she immediately went to check on Fuyuki but the baby was still fast asleep. It was nice, this meant she had the morning to herself for a little longer. She went and began to make breakfast.

What no one knew was Momo still did not like gays, but since Toshiro was like her brother she couldn't turn him down so she was slowly getting used to it. One thing she could not get used to, what Gin, she still hated him after all it was his fault that Toshiro was like this.

She flipped the bacon over and leaned against the counter. She reached down and began to brush herself down slightly. The counters were a mess because they didn't like letting maids in so they said they would do it themselves. Except they were not doing it themselves.

"Hay, what you cooking?" someone asked

Momo looked up and just refrained from scowling when she saw Gin there only in a pair of trousers. He was running a hand through his hair casually.

"Breakfast" Momo shrugged

"Mind if I nick some?" Gin said walking over

"Go ahead" Momo said casually

Gin reached down and quickly stole a piece that was neatly cooked. He quickly dropped it on the side but then took the piece again and blew on it gently before popping it into his mouth. He chewed it happy and swallowed the whole of it.

"So is Fuyuki asleep?" Gin asked

"Yes" Momo nodded

"Good, hopefully since he was up half the night he'll sleep all day" Gin grinned

"I wish" Admittedly there were times when Gin acted so naturally that Momo couldn't help but enjoy a calm conversation with him "Knowing our luck he'll wake screaming again"

"That's true, anyway, I am going to pop out for a bit" Gin said standing

"Where are you going?" Momo frowned looking at him

"Just for a walk," he shrugged

"Again?" Gin had been going on a lot of walks lately and although Toshiro did not suspect a thing, Momo was quite suspicious.

"Yup, be back soon"

Momo watched as he disapeared and heard the door shut. She turned back to the food that was slowly burning and quickly set it on a plate. She then went to do eggs as well but stopped. She knew that spiritual pressure only too well, they were hiding it but she could just about sense a small amount. It was Ikkaku...

Just as she had spun around the door opened and Gin quickly stepped back in. They shared a look before nodding and running into Toshiro's room. Gin didn't even try to wake Toshiro, he just scooped him up and startled the younger boy. When he felt the spiritual pressure he ammidiately stopped stuggeling and froze with fear. Momo dived over and snatched Fuyuki as carefully and quietly as she could so as not to wake him up. Then they quickly pulled out their emergency bags from under the bed, these bags had spare clothes, food, all their money, soul candy and more of what they could use if they were forced to leave without a chance of packing.

"What do we do?" Momo hissed

"Fire escape" Gin whispered

They hurried to the door and pushed it open quickly. They ran down all of the stairs as quickly as they could, Toshiro jumped down as soon as he realized what was happening and took the lead with Momo and Fuyuki in the middle and Gin taking the rear. They made their way right out of the doors and then began to sprint across the ground.

If someone saw them they didn't say anything as the group made it across the field and into a new street in pure silence. It was late but there were still a few people out, walking around casually with each other. Toshiro walked until he was sure they were away before looking at the others again.

"Where are we going now?" Toshiro asked

"Somewhere away from them" Momo mumbled

"Let's just keep walking until we get somewhere" Gin shrugged

"Better yet, let's get a car ride. Fuyuki shouldn't be out in the cold for so long" Momo said walking towards the road.

It didn't take long for a old man and his wife to pull over and kindly let the three of them in. And although they asked a few questions as they drove, none of them were that hard to answer. Gin gently took Fuyuki from Momo and held him in his white coat to keep him warm while Toshiro silently went through all their bags, making sure they had everything. Gin froze... Damn! He left his notebook again! It was not that important since they wouldn't be able to use it but still...

Sighing inwardly he knew he would just have to buy a new one. It was not rare for them to leave something important behind while they were on the run. And even if that something made them all sad, it was nice because they were still all together.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chap! Please keep reviewing and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you: Kusanagi de frozen moon, Black Cat Angel, Ash4ever (I might have a little of that an all :D), Pheonix Reaper (Slightly scary review but thanks and sorry I am kind of unsure how the song actually goes), BreathxFreely,**

* * *

"Mmmm Gin" Toshiro mumbled as Gin kissed his neck softly.

After the four hour long drive with the old couple, they found themselves at a new hotel right by the sea side. They didn't have a room for the night, just the day, because at 10 o'clock at night a boat was shipping off and Momo, Fuyuki, Gin and Toshiro all had to be on it. So for now Gin was trying to help Toshiro relax in their bedroom. They didn't have long before they promised to take Fuyuki to the sea.

"Don't" he moaned as Gin's hands began to slid down his chest and stomach, reaching to his belt "Gin we really shouldn't"

"How come?" he whispered huskily against Toshiro's neck. The younger boy felt his hot breath and it cause a shiver to run down his spine.

"The baby and Momo are right next door" Toshiro said, his arms lying uselessly beside his head

"Last time, we done it with Fuyuki right across the room. And Momo wont walk in if she hears you" he suddenly rubbed against Toshiro's growing errection causing the boy to shout out and gasp.

"Gin!" he shouted and stared at him with wide eyes. The man just grinned and began to lay kisses along his neck again, when he reached his collar bone he began to gently suck on the skin until a shinning love bite was left in its place.

"Would you two keep it down!" came a voice from just outside the door. Momo stood blushing with her arms crossed "Do you know how uncomfortable it is for me to hear you?"

"You're no fun Momo" Gin called kissing Toshiro softly on the lips as he called out to her. Toshiro lay red in the face under him, trying and failing to glare up ar Gin.

"Uh whatever" Momo snorted leaning against the door angrily

"Momo"

"What?" Momo scowled

"Momo"

"What?" she snapped

"Momo"

"What do you want?"

"Momo"

"If you two don't answer me-" she stopped and her eyes widened

Slowly she turned around and stared at Fuyuki, he was sitting on the posh carpet with three building blocks in his hands, who grinned up at her happily before opening his mouth and stating "Momo!"

"...Gin! Toshiro! Get out here! Fuyuki said my name!" Momo screamed and dived over to him snatching his hands "Say it again Fuyuki, Say Momo"

"Momo!" he said happily, causing Momo squeal.

Suddenly Toshiro and Gin appeared in the doorway, they ran over and stumbled, falling over themselves before they were also kneeling down beside of the baby and staring at him with wide eyes. Luckily Fuyuki loved the attention and began to shout Momo even louder. They all grinned at him and took turns trying to get him to say other words but at the moment he was still chanting Momo's name.

"Why her's?" Gin pouted

"I have been looking after him a lot and my name is probably the easist to pronounce at this age" Momo shrugged

"Mine is easy" Gin grumbled

"To some people but to a baby your name has a funny sound to it" said Momo smirking

Toshiro ignored the two of them and picked Fuyuki up holding him close and grinning down at the baby. He began to tickle him softly and sat back. First he was saying Momo, then he would be walking and growing up... That made Toshiro happy, but with every happy thought he realized how hated and lonely Fuyuki would be. Never being able to make friends or have a real life. He wouldn't even get to know his other family, the family Toshiro grew up with. The other captains and his vice captains.

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered Rangiku. They had been quite close as friends and she was one of the people he missed the most since he had begun to run. He wished he had been able to contact here but it was too much of a risk and now Fuyuki may never know her, or anyone he was close to!

"Shiro..." Momo got onto her knees beside him "What's wrong"

"Huh?" he looked up and blinked a few tears away, Gin sat beside him and draped his arms over his shoulders "Oh. It is nothing"

"Come on. Hay! Why not go to the beach now, just to calm our nerves" Gin grinned

"OK" Toshiro said nodding and smiling weakly as he wiped away a few more tears

"We need to buy bathing suits!" said Momo grinned "And it is lovely and hot!"

The three quickly stood, Toshiro holding Fuyuki close. The baby was now getting annoyed of the little attention he was recieving and began to scream Momo's name loudly. They all laughed and began to coo and talk to him for the whole trip down to the beach shops.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Meanwhile in the Soul Society there was a big meeting with all the captains for the fifth day in a row. They were doing all of these meetings for the pure reason of Toshiro and Momo's disapearance. Of course the head captain, Soi Fon, Byakuya and even Kenpachi were all for the exicution of the two for treason, all the others were fighting for their right.

Their defence was that the only reason they ran was because their lives were in danger and so they had to leave to protect themselves and it was actually Soi Fon's fault. She responded with cursing them rudely and angrily.

Shunsui and Ukitake were the main leaders of protecting Toshiro and the baby, and just because of how much he cared about him, they had been throwing in good words for Gin. Unohana had been helping them a lot of course, she could not do much but she did stop anyone from insulting people or passing rumours, all she had to do was eye them and they would shut their mouths running away.

Although Rangiku had wanted to help as much as she could, she was not feeling well about it. Both Gin and Toshiro had now left and she was so lonely. Everyone spoke about her and her captain all the time, they said such horrible things that sometimes Rangiku flipped and kicked them across the room or slapped them across the face. Needless to say they made sure that she was not around when they spoke about them after that day.

Everyone else was either unsure, on Soi Fon's side or on Shunsui's side just not letting anyone know about it. So it was rather hard for anyone that agreed with them to voice their own oppinions out loud.

"Now let the meeting begin" The head captain said

"I don't see why we need to have so many meetings over this" Soi Fon snarled "You are the head captain, you should be in charge and make all the choices"

"We are all captains, we should all get a chance to make a choice" Ukitake said quietly

"I agree" Shunsui nodded

"There would be no point of captains unless we each get a say" Unohana nodded

"We are here to just lead or squads, but the choice should always be down to the head captains" Soi Fon scowled

"Must you always have your say?" Shunsui rolled his eyes

"Shut it you!" Soi Fon shouted

"Now now" he smiled "No need to get nasty"

"Enough both of you! We all know why we are here so lets get to business and stop this childish bickering" the head captain snapped

"Yes sir" they both nodded

Outside Rangiku stood waiting, she was constantly waiting whenever there was a meeting and she was free because she wanted to be the first person to know if Toshiro would be let off or not. The news was always the same, "It has not been decided yet" but she hoped and prayed constantly.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and blinked, looking up she found herself staring at Hisagi. He smiled weakly at her and stood beside her.

"How are you holding up?" Hisagi asked

"Fine I guess" she shrugged

"That is good to hear" He nodded

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked

"I came to make sure you were OK as all" Hisagi shrugged

"I am fine" she nodded

"That's good to hear" he repeated

Rangiku looked away and stared down at her feet. Hisagi had been rather nice to her and it had helped but at the same time she just wanted to be alone and learn as much as she could. If she could just learn more she might be able to help her captain and he best friend more.

"If you do not want to talk I will head off" Hisagi shrugged

"I am sorry, I am just worried." Rangiku mumbled

Hisagi reached over and gently lay a hand on her shoulder. Rangiku jumped slightly and looked up at him. He gave her a very weak smile before nodding. When she nodded back he removed his hands.

"I will be here to talk if you need to" he smiled

"Thank you" Rangiku smiled

Hisagi smiled before nodding and walking away in silence. Rangiku watched him walk away before she sighed and crossing her arms slightly tighter and staring off. She slowly slipped down against the wall.

Suddenly the doors opened and she jumped, looking around at the entrance. All the captains walked out in silence and for a moment it looked like none would speak to her. Then finally Shunsui looked at her, his face was nothing but sorrow.

"It has been decided" Shunsui sighed

Rangiku gasped loudly and her eyes widened.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Ahhhhh! Gin you bastard!" Momo screamed as he threw ice cold water over her head from a red bucket. Fuyuki laughed loudly and Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Awww, ya a lil wet" Gin grinned

Momo snatched the baby spade and ran after him as he hurried away, they ran across into the ocean water. Gin was just wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, while Momo was wearing a dark purple bathing suit with a set of green flowers going up the left side. Toshiro was wearing light blue trunks with a white vest and little Fuyuki was dressed in a baby pair of red trunks with a white T-shirt in their bag just in case he was starting to look a little hot.

While Momo chased Gin, Toshiro continued to play with Fuyuki and show him how to make a sand castle. The young baby could not wait to dive into the piles of sand. Toshiro was building most of them quite high and when he was done he sat back and sighed looking over to where Momo had tripped Gin and was trying to get his head under the water.

"Are you two done yet?" Toshiro called

"We're coming!" Momo called splashing Gin's face so he got a mouth full of water before she calmly strode away as elegantly as she could.

Gin jumped up after spitting out the water and gagging before he ran over to them as well. Small bits of sand began to stick to their feet as they ran over, then Gin picked Fuyuki up.

Gin kicked over the first tower and that was all Fuyuki needed to see. With Gin holding him up he began to kick and tear at the sand while Momo giggle and Toshiro lay back. It was sunny but at the same time it was not too hot, so it was perfect for everyone to come out and enjoy their day.

Although some of the other families were staring at them. Since Fuyuki, Toshiro and Gin all had stunning white hair and Gin was the oldest yet he was acting the most childish. It was Toshiro that was telling everyone off when he looked second youngest. Plus the whole family was just weird!

"How long do we have left?" Momo asked

"About two hours" Gin shrugged

"So What are we going to do for this time?" Toshiro said looking up

"We could get a tan" Gin joked

"Lets go shopping!" Momo gasped happily

"Boo" Gin scowled

"We have been shopping all day!" Toshiro sighed

"OK, but let's look around and try to find one more thing for everyone!" Momo begged

"...Fine" Toshiro sighed, he went to take Fuyuki but Gin put the baby in Momo's arms first.

"I have to do one thing first!" Gin said

He reached over and snatched Toshiro from the ground over his shoulder. He ignored the yells from the younger boy and casually walked down to the sea before dropping the boy into the cold water and jumping back before he could be splashed. Toshiro sat up and glared at him he stood and stormed from the sea angrily but Gin just followed secretly slapping his butt before jogging over to grab Fuyuki.

"Seriously Gin? How old are you? Why are you acting so stupid?" Toshiro snapped grabbing their bags and ignoring his wet clothes.

"I never got to act like this before" Gin shrugged "Plus it is fun" he reached over and tiggled Toshiro until he was laughing then pulled back and placed Fuyuki on his shoulder.

"Oh brother" Momo sighed

They walked down to the main town, now wearing sandals with sun hats and glasses. Momo had desperately wanted to go into a clothe shot where she brought a bright pink dress that reached her knees with thin straps that just went over her shoulders and a darker pink band around her waist witha large flower in the middle, she pulled on her bright yellow sunhat and thick red sunglasses before posing for them. She was now carrying the white bag that had her's, Toshiro's and Gin's wet swimsuits in. (Fuyuki had gotten wet as well but his clothes had dried by now).

They then moved down and began to go through some other shops, it was taking up a lot of their times and they happily talked to one another. Gin finally decided to get Fuyuki two things instead of one since he did not want anything but then insisted than Toshiro find something.

They finally stopped at a male clothes store where both Gin and Momo, dragged Toshiro in and picked him out a whole new outfit. They got him a black shirt with a dark purple jacket and dark blue jeans with a dozen different pockets. They also brought a pair of black trainers and a dark brown belt. Then he pulled back on his blue and white hat and plain black sunglasses before dragging them out the room before any of them could find anything else perfect for him.

And finally it was the babies turn. They walked around for a while before they went into a small store and found him a very small bite with a large ring around it to keep him on the seat and a long pole sticking out the back for someone to push him along. It was red and blue and when he was in it, Fuyuki was squealing his little head off. Then he picked him out a large light brown bear that was even bigger than the baby was, it had bright bright eyes and a soft blue bow tie around its neck. Its paws had a red plaid pattern on the palms, feet and ears.

"We better get back to the hotel and get our belongings now if we want to get on the boat" Momo sighed as she pushed Fuyuki along.

"Come on then" Gin said, leading the way.

They all walked back to the hotel and grabbed their bags, Fuyuki was getting annoyed as he sat in his new bike and batted at the yellow secure around him angry that he was no longer moving. They ended up having to move him back and forth in his bike to keep him happy. When they had everything they went down to the boat and gave their tickets.

As they climbed on the boat and stood at the edge, still rocking Fuyuki back and forth, and staring out at the sea. Toshiro leaned against Gin and smile as he watched the wood grow slowly smaller the further and further away they moved, the sweet smell of the sea slowly grew up and surrounded their noses as they stared out.

"It's... Nice" Toshiro mumbled shutting his eyes as Gin's long thin arms surrounded his body.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you: Mare de Kusanagi, Ash4ever, pheonix reaper (lol dont worry:L I like scary so take it as a compliment)**

**A PICTURE HAS BEEN PUT ON DA. A pic of Gin, Toshiro and Fuyuki has been drawn by my mate beth on DA, it is so cute! I love it! If you want to see it, it is called GinHitsu Family. Plus it is in my favourites (My name on it is Kcil).**

* * *

They had been on the boat for almost three days now and although Momo was feeling very sea sick, Gin and Toshiro were enjoying the sweet ocean air. In their own rooms, Toshiro and Gin were sharing (but to Gin's dismay there were just two single beds) with Momo in her own room and Fuyuki had joined the two parents.

It was nice since the boat was large and had plenty of things for them to do. And although Gin and Toshiro could not do very much, he was able to lie in the same bed and Gin would gently hold and stroke Toshiro's young body. Fuyuki was enjoying his time on the boat but you could not leave him for a second, as he spent most of his time trying to lean over the side of the boat. Momo didn't like it as she hated the rocking feeling, expecially at night and she hated eating!

"Want some ice cream?" Gin grinned at Momo

"Shut up before I hurt you" Momo was laying on one of the chairs with her eyes covered with a clothe

"Aww you are so mean" Gin sat down, he was holding Fuyuki "Toshiro's got a head ache so I gotta leave him alone and I was bored so we came to see you"

"I have a head ache too" Momo whined

"Yeah but I am sleeping with Toshiro"

"...You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do" Gin smiled kindly

"...I don't get it" Momo scowled at him

"What is not to get?" he asked

"You have always been a jerk and a horrible guy! Why suddenly go to Toshiro, and why leave Aizen just for him?" Momo sat up and removed the clothe, glaring at him "I don't understand the way you think or act and I will admit, I have my suspicions that you could possibly be tricking us"

"Wow... Aren't you just a bold one" Gin chuckled

"Just answer me" Momo said

"Truth is I do not know, all I know is that I fell for the kid, now I got a family" he tiggled Fuyuki "You may not believe me... But trust me... I have no plans to turn on you all"

Standing Gin waved before he walked over to the side and held Fuyuki as the baby screamed, leaning over as far as he could and reaching down as if he might be able to touch the cool water. Momo watched the two as Fuyuki cried and waved him arms, but luckily Gin kept a tight hold on him to make sure he did not fall overboard.

The boat was going along easily and calmly when suddenly it jerked, like it had just smashed into something. Gin shouted and just managed to wrap his arms even tighter around Fuyuki so as not to drop the younger child. Momo fell off her chair and hit the ground hard, knocking the second chair with her elbow and leaving what would most likely be a bruise.

"What the hell?" some people shouted, others were shaking and clinging to the edge, one woman was sobbing and screaming.

"MY SON! MY SON!" Gin looked over, a boy no more than ten was flailing in the water.

"I got him!" Momo cried running over and jumping over the side. People shouted at her as well but she ignored it and dived into the water, swimming as fast as she could and ignoring the horrible salty air or the feel of her wet clothes slowing her down.

She forced her arms to move and her legs to kick as she moved closer. Some of the waves were dragging the boy away but she ignored it and move as fast as she could. Eventually she managed to reach the boy and grab onto the hood of hus jumper, his own clothes had been weighing him down but he managed to keep his head above water.

Momo pulled him to her chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him there. Then she began to swim back to the boat as quickly as she could, ignoring the waves that were trying to push her away. Someone had dropped a long rope ladder and there were half a dozen people at the edge, staring over excitedly, calling down. Gin and Fuyuki were no where to be seen but Momo didn't care, she doubted he would save her, after all she still didn't trust him.

After she had managed to snatch onto the rope, Momo pushed the boy ahead of her so that he could climb above her. Then the two began to quickly climb up the ladder. The boy was coughing and choking on water but Momo kept pushing him up, making sure he kept moving. Finally they were climbing over the edge, a dozen hands grabbing their clothes to help pull them onto the deck. As they hit the floor someone wrapped both Momo and the boy in thick towels.

"Thank you!" a woman grabbed Momo "Thank you! You saved my son! Oh god thank you!"

"It is no problem" Momo smiled standing "I am fine, take care of that boy"

After reasuring everyone, Momo was able to step from the crowd and move away. She looked around and blinked. The boat had stopped moving all together, but everyone was so worried over Momo and the boy that they had not noticed.

"Excuse me, where is the silver haired man and his baby?" Momo asked someone

"They went inside, said they had to get Toshiro or someone" he blinked

"Thank you" Momo went to leave but he grabbed her arm

"Sorry but... He also said for me to pass this one to you... "Get off the boat"... What does he mean by that?" the man scowled

"Uh, I have no idea, I need to find him" Momo said

She shook her arm free and ran inside. At first she was just curious but now she heard Gin's warning she was very worried. As she dived down the corridors, making her way to Gin and Toshiro's room, her heart was racing and she was gripping the towel around her tightly, ignoring the wet salty hair that was swinging and splashing against her face.

Suddenly as she was running someone stepped around the corridor and she froze on the spot. In front of her stood the one and only...

"...Captain... Aizen..." Momo gasped, her eyes wide, her whole body shaking, her heart beating against her chest as sweat began to mix in with the beads of sea water dripping down her body.

"Hello Momo" Aizen smirked turning to look at her

"...What... Are you doing here... Captain?" Momo gasped, her legs felt like jelly, like they were going to collapse beneath her

"Collecting" Aizen said calmly and Momo's eyes managed to leave his face long enough to see Fuyuki hanging from his right fist, the baby was crying loudly.

"Fuyuki" Momo gasped, her fists were twitching slightly. She didn't know what to do. Momo had to save Fuyuki but she couldn't attack Captain Aizen. Not in her life.

"Sorry I cannot stay to chat" Aizen said shrugging, turning he began to leave and she knew she had to do something!

"Captain Aizen! Wait!" Momo cried and frozen when he turned around and looked at her again "I... I... Uh... I... I..." why was he mouth suddenly so dry? Why was her body in such pain like she desperately needed to lay down or relax like her body had been tense for hours on end?

"Yes Momo?" Aizen said calmly

"...Uh... Uh..." Momo stood stuttering and gasping as she stared at him, the towel had slipped from her shoulders and fallen onto the ground now.

"I am really busy Momo, I must be going" he turned to leave again but her voice stopped him once more. Only this time she was talking.

"Why are you doing this?" Momo gasped

"Why?" Aizen looked over his shoulder at her "Why am I doing this?" he waited for her to nodd feebly before he answered her question "Because Ichimaru asked for it"

"...What?" she blinked

"When he betrayed me, he asked to lose everything" with those final words Aizen gave a sarcastic wave and turned, walking away.

"Captain... Aizen..." Momo whispered quietly, when he was gone from sight she fell down onto her knees and continue to stare after him.

The corridors were empty but there was a lot of screams coming from outside that said Aizen was letting his men have some fun, but Momo was too lost at the moment, she kneeled there with tears falling down her cheeks and onto the ground. Soon her tears turned into loud racking sobs as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gasped.

She was unsure for how long she stayed there, crying. But suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see a seating and bleeding Toshiro kneeling down beside of her. Gin was behind him opening the doors of every room and sticking his head in angrily. He was not as injured at Toshiro but he was limping and shaking badly.

"Momo? Momo please tell me! Did you see Aizen? Please tell me!" Toshiro was gasping

"He... had... Fuyuki" Momo gasped staring at him with wide eyes

"Where did he go?" Gin snapped loudly

"... That way" Momo gasped pointing a finger to the corridor.

"Momo go back to your room and wait for us to come and get you" Toshiro said standing and pulling Gin along "Come on! We have to catch him!"

The two ran off leaving Momo to stare after them. Gin was slightly faster than Toshiro but since the younger boy was still gripping his sleeve he was able to keep at the same pace as him. As they ran out onto the deck they froze.

Standing in front of the large crowd of innocent people, were the arrancars, all grinning horribly and teasing them as they stepped forward slowly. One of them saw the pair and snatched a young woman from the group, holding her by her neck and shaking her.

"Don't take a step closer!" he demanded "Or else"

"Where is Fuyuki?" Gin roared

"Over here Gin" came the cool voice from the side, they looked and saw Aizen standing on the side of the boat holding Fuyuki over the water.

"Give him over Aizen!" Gin screamed

"No" he smirked

Toshiro ran over but Aizen just stepped to the side and shook Fuyuki in a threatening matter. Toshiro froze and stare at him with wide eyes, shaking badly. Aizen then looked up at Gin and smiled.

"Now then, I will make you a deal. All of the those poor innocent passangers, or little baby Fuyuki" he smirked

"You are not going to hurt ANY of them!" Toshiro screamed

"Be quiet" Aizen said "This is your choice, pick one, or lose both"

Gin was shaking as he glared at him, then he slowly took one step forward. He held up his hands and bit his tongue lightly to keep from swearing at him.

"Look, don't hurt Fuyuki, I want the baby now give him"

"GIN!" Toshiro snapped but he ignored him

"Now hand him over"

Aizen hummed before dropping Fuyuki. Gin and Toshiro screamed but as they both made moves to follow, arrancars grabbed them and held them back. Gin struggled but the one holding him a Yammy, he was twice as big as him and was holding his hands behind of his back. Toshiro was only being held by Ulquiorra but he was still bigger and able to hold him against one of the walls of the ship without much effort.

"I am going to kill you!" Gin roared

"That is enough" Aizen said "The baby is gone. Let them wallow before we come back, I plan to take everything from you Gin... Everything!"

Then before any of them coul react, they had jumped from the boat. There was pure silence and everyone stood shaking, all apart from Toshiro who desperately ran to the side and looked over, eyes wide as tears fell down his cheeks. Then there was a loud bang and the whole of the boat rocked back and forth. Toshiro shouted and looked back at Gin.

"They left a hole in the boat!" Toshiro screamed

"Let's get Momo and get out" said Gin, but his voice was hollow and his body was shaking.

But Toshiro did not move, instead he looked over the boat again and began to search, desperately trying to find Fuyuki in the water. Gin stared at him, he wiped away a single tear before running over, wrapping an arm around his waist he pulled him along, luckily Momo was just stepping out the door and he grabbed her as well.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GET FUYUKI!" Toshiro screamed

Gin ignored him, he ignored the thrashing but and screaming Momo as she questioned him, and he jumped into one of the nearest boats, he began to reless it when he saw a woman with two young children, one looked much like Fuyuki and he stalled long enough for her and the kids to run in. Then he dropped the boat and pulled Toshiro to his chest to keep him from jumping out... As much as he hated to admit it... Fuyuki was dead... There was no way he could have survived that.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Captain?" Rangiku said walking into Shunsui's room "You asked me to come here?"

They had not spoken to each other since Shunsui had told her to dreadfull news that Toshiro, Gin, Momo and Fuyuki were all to be killed on sight. He promised to keep fighting and left her to grieve. But then he had sent word and asked her to come to his office.

"I wanted to show you something, shut the door" he waited until she had shut the door and walked over before he pulled out a small notebook "Nanao found this under one of the pillows, it is a notebook owned by Gin. I chose not to hand it to the head captain in case he used it for all the wrong reason and I don't feel right having it. I know how close you are to the whole of the family so here"

Slowly she took the note book "Thank you Captain"

"Don't mention it just don't tell anyone about it, OK?" Shunsui said

"Of course not" Rangiku bowed slightly

"You should get back to your room to read" Shunsui stood

"I don't think so... With the captain gone I haven't gotten any reading done... That or anything else" Rangiku sighed

"Fine then, stay here" Shunsui said walking to the door

"What?" Rangiku blinked

"I will cover for you, lock the door and you can stay here reading until you are ready to leave again" he looked back and smiled at her.

"...Thank you" Rangiku whispered bowing again, she didn't stand until he was gone from the room, and then she walked back to the side of the room and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and sighed with her knees pulled slightly to her chest and the note book in front of her, she slowly began to flick through the pages.

Her heart both hurt and warmed as she read the book. It was nice as she soon found out that the two had not forgotten about her, Toshiro was constantly wondering aloud if she was OK. Momo just plain stated that she midded her nearly every weak and Gin wrote that if there was one thing he really missed, it was his best friend Rangiku, he half wished that she could have gone along with them but he didn't want even more people to get into trouble.

Tears began to fill her eyes and she smiled quite happily as she continued to read. At one point she had to move the book because she didn't want it getting wet, and she couldn't even see very well through the tears so there was no point trying to keep reading. But no matter how much she read, the hole in her heart would stay there until her friends returned safely home.

It was hours before she finally stopped re reading the same things over and over. Then she finally hide the book in her clothes before standing and sneaking from the room. Back in her own room she hid the book in a secret spot under the floorboard under the bed, under a large box. She was not taking any chances with Soi Fon and the head captain snopping around.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

The blond haired man blinked as he looked up at the doors. He was eating a sandwich, his mouth half full and he had to chew a few more times before he was able to swallow it and look over at the girl.

"Hay... Lisa... What do you have there?" he asked

"Oh Shinji... You should be in bed." Lisa said walking over

"So should you. Why are up and out? And what is that?" he asked frowning

"Well I was bored so I went for a walk by the sea and I found this out there. It is a baby but it must have strong spiritual pressure, because the pressure was protecting him from the waves" Lisa said walking over and showing Shinji the strange baby.

"...What the hell..." Shinji blinked reaching over and looking at the lable on his shirt "Hmm, Fuyuki? That means white don't it?"

"I guess so... Should we take care of him?" Lisa asked

"Well since he has such strong spiritual pressure... For now, why not, but we should be looking for the parents. Poor kids probably just got lost from his real parents" Shinji shrugged leaning back.

Lisa nodded and stared down at the baby before walking over to her bed, since they had no place for him to sleep... He could stay in her bed for now.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you: Ash4ever (thank you for reviewing so much all the time!), Pheonix Reaper (Just wanted to let you know, I love reading your long reviews! They always make me laugh/happy),**

* * *

As Gin slowly opened the bedroom door and stuck his head in, he took a deep breath and held the tray close to his chest to keep it steady. When he stepped in and shut the door behind him, he saw Toshiro sitting, facing the window and staring out with wet eyes, it seemed like he had never stopped crying since that moment Fuyuki dropped. Slowly Gin lay the tray beside Toshiro on the cabniet before climbing on the bed and wrapping his arms and legs around the younger boy closer as he kissed his neck and ears softly.

"It'll be OK babe" Gin whispered as Toshiro began to cry slightly harder, leaning back against him.

"You left him... You left my..." he stopped and said "You left _OUR_ baby"

"Please" Gin whispered "I didn't want to, I wanted to save him but..." he just managed not to burst into tears by rocking both him and Toshiro closely

"We have to find him" Toshiro whimpered "We have to find our baby"

"...I know" Gin said "We will" he couldn't just blankly state the truth, not just because of it would hurt Toshiro but also because he was afraid of what he would do if he admitted it aloud.

"Promise?" Toshiro turned to face him

"Promise" Gin smiled and stroked his cheek gently with the back of his fingers, pecking his lips.

Toshiro threw his arms around his neck and curled into him as he shivered and cried, he repeated the word promise over and over against his shoulder. Gin held him close and rubbed his back gently as he nodded with every word he said. It was mean to keep him dreaming, but Toshiro was happier, and there was nothing that Gin loved more than to see Toshiro happy even if it was while he was stuck on false hope.

"Gin I love you... I am sorry I blamed you" Toshiro whispered

On the boat Toshiro had attacked Gin and blamed him, the woman clung to her children in fear but at the same time whenever she looked down at her own kids she seemed to be able to at least consider the pain Toshiro was in when she heard him scream "His son". They had found out the woman's name was Ren, but they didn't find their childrens name. Ren had been quite nice but Gin was still unsure why he had let her on the boat... Part of him had seen the youngest son that looked so much like his son and it was like just letting only family on... He felt pathetic but he didn't care.

From then on the boat ride lasted a while before they found land, they couldn't see any other boats, all had gone in its own direction while some unfortunates had not made it out. Ren's brother and husband had not even come onto the desk, they were most likely trapped in the boat while it sank. She cried and clung on tightly to her children. The two of them split up, Ren going to the nearest police station for help while Gin, Toshiro and Momo just went to the nearest hotel. It was horrible as Momo had brought Fuyuki's bike in case he wanted it as well as her bag, accidently leaving Gin's and Toshiro's behind. Gin went to throw the bike but again Toshiro attacked him and screamed Fuyuki would want it when he got back.

Neither had fought Toshiro. He went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day. Momo had sat down and cried for hours before she stopped, then she proceded to keep busy, cooking and cleaning, doing jigsaws and reading. She went shopping and brought everyone new clothes just to keep busy!

Toshiro pulled back and smiled at Gin weakly "Can we go looking for him now?" he begged

"Not yet... Momo is looking" he lied, she was buying them dinner "You need to rest for now, please, I am worried about your health, please just rest"

"OK, but... you have to stay with me..." Toshiro begged

"Of course I will" Gin smiled he lay Toshiro down and lay beside him, holding the boy close.

It took a while but eventually Toshiro fell into his own sleep, he had nightmares but Gin held him close and tries to sooth him. Gin had nightmares as well, which was why he was refusing to go to sleep right now. Instead he forced his eyes to stay open and watch his lover sleep. When Momo came home he told her what he had promised Toshiro. She was not happy but after seeing her close friend the way he was, she agreed to lie as well. She left some chips and beans for them by the microwave and went to bed. The whole house was silent, like at a funeral... A funeral for their baby.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Why are we keeping the kid" Hiyori scowled "Let's dump him with some family already and move on"

"That would be cruel, what if the real parents show up looking for him" Rose said as he stared down at the baby, still sleeping in Lisa's bed.

Lisa had brought him a new white T-shirt with blue sleeves and a large picture of Earth on the front, with a pair of long dark blue jeans and a pair of trainers. It seemed Lisa liked playing dress up with the young baby. His hair seemed impossible to flatten and remained in its usual spikey manner.

"Shh, he is waking up" Love said quietly

Fuyuki whinned and slowly his eyes flickered open until he was squinting up at the dozens of people surrounding him. He began to search each of the faces, he was looking for for his daddies or Momo, but they were no where to be found. Slowly he began to get worried but he knew what to do to get one of them to show up, slowly he shut his eyes tightly and began to whimper, soon his whimper turned to crying and the crying changed to sobs.

"Wow, what is wrong with him?" Hiyori scowled

"Maybe he is thirsty?" Shinji threw a can of coke at Rose and they all blinked at him, he looked up and shrugged "What?"

"You can't possibly expect us to feed him THIS?" Hachi blinked

"Why not?" Shinji shrugged

"For gods sake" Lisa rolled her eyes "He needs milk"

"We'll go get some" Mashiro said jumping from her chair "Come on Kensei!"

"I am not going anywhere" Kensei grumbled

"Will someone go he is giving me a head ache" Shinji growled

"Momo!" Fuyuki screamed and they all stopped "Momo!"

"...MooMoo. Like Cow? Like milk?" Love said slowly

"No sounds to much like the name" Lisa said leaning over "Is Momo your mommy?"

"MOMO!" Fuyuki screamed sobbing loudly as he kicked with his feet and rolled his fists around in the air weakly. He struggled, sitting up and looking around, he began to crawl down to the end of the bed and continued to scream, looking around the room. His eyes were shaking as tears fell down his chubby cheeks and he began to beat down on the bed as he screamed.

"What do we do?" Hachi blinked

"The sooner we get him out of here, the sooner it is over with" Shinji stood "I am going to the nearest police station to tell the kid, hopefully someone close to him will be named Momo"

"What are we suppose to do while you're gone?" Hiyori snapped

"Look after the kid" Shinji shrugged as he left the room

Fuyuki had enough, he was sick of all these people ignoring his cries, he was sick of the fact that his dads and Momo had not shown up. He slipped off the bed when no one was looking and began to slowly crawl across the floor, whimpering as he looked around. Fuyuki was used to waking up in strange new places, but he was not used to being alone with new people. His family did they best to keep Fuyuki from getting attached to anyone they may one day have to leave.

He made his way to the door but suddenly Hiyori spotted him and picked the baby up, holding him at arms length like he had wet himself or something. As soon as he could no longer feel the ground he began to kick and wave his arms around screaming aloud. Everyone looked over and immiately Hiyori's face dropped, she had no idea what to do with him.

"Just let him down" Lisa sighed "He is quiet when he is crawling"

"Fine" she snorted setting him down and crossing her arms stubbornly

Fuyuki looked around, confused as to why he was suddenly on the ground again. He looked around before he began to crawl around again. He moved around but when he reached the doors he found he could not get out, he began to cry again and actually began to hit on the walls, howling for Momo again.

"What is with that kid" Kensei growled

"He misses his family" Lisa sighed walking over and picking him up "Maybe we should take him for a walk"

"Sure! I'll go!" Hiyori grinned suddenly surprising them all "What?"

"Fine, but you have to hold him" Lisa shoved Fuyuki in her arms.

"Wuh... What?"

They ignored her and began to leave the large building, not even waiting for her to quickly catch up, carrying the sobbing Fuyuki.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"I can't believe we are doing this" Momo sighed miserably.

She was wearing a pair of pink shirts as she stood in the sea, with a plain white tank top, they were walking around looking for any sign of Fuyuki. Gin was wearing a pair of trousers that were rolled up and a plain white T-shirt, he had on a hat and was rummaging in the water.

"Look, I promised Toshiro we would be looking and we can at least try and find some kind of sign" Gin sighed "Plus it keeps us busy"

"I suppose" Momo sighed, she reached down and began to dig into the water, since they had no other way to find him (if he hadnt sunk to the bottom of the sea) so they were just hoping pure luck would strike.

"Momo..." Gin said slowly "What is he really is still alive?"

"He isn't" Momo said bluntly, tears already dripping down her cheeks but her voice was blunt

"But maybe-"

"Ichimaru! I know you are hurt! I am too, and so is Toshiro" Momo looked up at him "But there is no way he can be alive, and having poor Shiro this way is enough, please... I kind of need you to think logically"

"Yeah" he suddenly said laughing quite loudly "You're right! Sorry! I was just day dreaming!"

However, though Momo saw his laughter, she knew it was just to hide his tears that was desperate to explode down his cheeks. Sighing she continued to roam through the water sighing as she felt around. Finally when they were too bored they walked over and lay down on the sand. It was depressing but neither of them knew what else they could do.

"...If we don't find Fuyuki alive, Toshiro will never forgive me" Gin suddenly mumbled

"Of course he will" Momo stood "As much as I wish he wouldn't, and as much as I wished he would hate you so we could return home and live normally, I know he will never leave or hate you"

"Wow" Gin grinned "Thanks"

"Don't thank me" she snapped "I don't want him to forgive you! In fact I blame you for all of this, the only reason I am staying is because... Because of lil Shiro" she whispered

"..." Gin chose not to speak. Instead he lay staring at the sky, even when he heard her feet as she left him alone. Truth was Gin was very tempted to tell the bitch that the only reason she was here was because Toshiro liked her, if for a second he and her fought Gin would not hesitate to slice her neck. He blamed her for letting Aizen get away with Fuyuki and the only reason he acted so kindly to her was because of Toshiro. That and because he pretended he was doing jokes when really he was attacking her with water.

Slowly he sat up and looked around, Momo had disapeared and there were hardly any other people left on the beach today. Suddenly he found himself slowly making a small hill, and then using his hand to knock it over just like Fuyuki had done. He was laughing again, laughing because he was afraid to cry. Gin just couldn't cry because if he did then he might not stop, so to cover he just kept laughing and laughing until people began to stare.

Quickly he knocked of the sand and stood. Gin had to get away from these memories before he was put in an aslym for laughing like a maniac. Walking as quickly as he could, Gin ignored that he was not wearing any shoes or socks and made his way down the street. Some people stared at him even after he stopped laughing but other didn't notice. However walking was no good, every where he went he was reminded of Fuyuki and what they did. In fact they had wanted to show the baby so much that Gin doubted there was a place he _could _go that would not bring up memories of his only son.

After a long walk he found himself in the middle of a large field. This was actually the first time they had spent alone together. Toshiro and Momo had been planning a surpirse dinner for Fuyuki and Gin so they had kicked them both out of the house. Gin had gotten a ball and the two sat on the field slowly rolling it back and forth, when they were bord he had tried to help Fuyuki learn to walk but the baby was too stubborn and just waved his warms around for Gin to carry him everywhere.

He was chuckeling again but even now it was too much and tears filled his eyes. He didnt want to laugh or cry, he wanted to feel numb, kind of like how Toshiro was starting to feel the longer the "search" went on. They needed to tell him the truth soon but Gin was afraid that if he did then the young child would go into a complete closure of numbness.

No one was around, so Gin could lay down and stare at the sky with tears slowly trickeling down his cheeks and onto the cool grass, he sniffed and continue to chuckle and laugh staring up at the sky weakly and hating himself even more for letting Aizen get away. Suddenly he felt something, he recognised it straight away and quickly stopped the tears just in time for Toshiro to stand over him.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro said quietly, he was shaking as if he was cold, even though the sun was beating down and it was nice and warm.

"Resting, come here" he held up his arms smiling

"What?" he blinked

Gin grabbed Toshiro's wrist and pulled him down on top of him so they were lying against each other in the heat. Gin wrapped his arms around him tightly in order to keep him as warm as he could. For a long while they lay there in silence, soaking up the suns rays, Gin began to slowly stroke Toshiro's hair gently and kissed his cheek.

"So why are you here Gin?" Toshiro mumbled against his shoulder

"I told you, I am resting" Gin sighed

"You can rest in the bed of our hotel room" Toshiro noted

"Not as much fun" Gin shrugged

Toshiro smiled and curled up against him. They stayed in silence once again and began to get slightly hot and sweaty but still neither of them moved. Soon Gin slowly slipped off his jacket, without moving as much as possible. He then helped Toshiro out of his own before tightening his arms around the youngers body once again.

"My head hurts" Toshiro mumbled

"We should get you out of the sun then" Gin sighed, he sat up even if he did not want to. Picking Toshiro up he stood and walked over to the nearest tree, even if the walk was barely a few steps away, it felt like he was walking for hours before he sat back down under the tree and pulled Toshiro close to him again.

"Gin?" Toshiro whispered

"Yes?" Gin said calmly

"Have you found anything?" he whispered so quietly Gin nearly didn't hear him.

Gin froze for a moment and stared at him with cold eyes before he smiled "Not yet but its only a matter of time"

"Good" Toshiro smiled at him.

"Yeah" Gin smiled weakly back

They leaned back and then there was even more silence. There seemed to be a pattern going on at the moment. Then suddenly he realized Toshiro was still having a painful head ache. Standing and setteling Toshiro under the shade as well as covering his head with a jacket he got on his knees and whispered down to him.

"I am going to get you some water so just stay here and keep your head covered" Gin said

Toshiro nodded under the coat and curled up calmly as Gin hurried away, he ran so he could get back to Toshiro as soon as possible. He got to the town in minutes, his feet beginning to hurt slightly but he ignored it and ran into the nearest shop, grabbing an ice cold bottle of water and hurrying into the line, unfortunately there was a LONG line.

However, Toshiro was laying there as still as ever. He stretched his arm and rested it on the cool grass without moving anything above his shoulders or bellow his waist. His head was beating and hot and his throat was dry, he gasped slightly as he moaned in pain. Suddenly his whole body hurt and he quickly pulled his body into a tight ball.

He was so busy that he did not even notice the soul reapers that had spotted him and were slowly closing in.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you: BreathexFreely, Phenoix Reaper (Sorry! I am mean to ALL my favourite characters. It is why when I tell my mate I like one of her fav characters, she gets upset:L So the meaner I am the more I like them!)**

**This is going to have a RenjixRukia in it (just a lil) if you dont like them then you can just skip it, it aint a big part of the story.**

* * *

Renji waved his hand forward, almost like a wave and the men nodded to show they understood, making their way ahead, slowly sneaking forward, not making any noice AT all. They all began to pull out their zanpakuto's slowly when Renji held his hand up in a sign to stop them. He was shaking slightly as he thought back to Rukia's words before he had left today.

_FLASHBACK  
"He is a captain Renji! As well as our friend!" Rukia snapped as Renji pulled on his bag. He was standing by the desk going through some of the things that he may need while Rukia was sitting on his bed. As soon as she had heard about his mission she had run here to try and stop him._

_"He is no longer a captain and he was never really anyones friend" Renji scowled_

_"I cannot believe you are just going after him like this!" Rukia said furiously "I can't believe you are letting this happen!"_

_"What choice do I have Rukia?" Renji spun on her angrily "In case you have forgotten! I am a vice captain! I do as my captain tells me if I dont want to be thrown in jail for treason! And he tells me to hunt down Hitsugaya and bring him in"_

_Rukia stared at him for a long moment, her eyes were hard and shaking, her mouth pressed tightly together, her hair falling in front of her face and her fist clenched tightly. She watched as he walked with all his belongings towards the door. She waited until he was opening the door and stepping out before she added "Like you captured me?"_

_He froze for a moment as he remembered how he had hunted her down for her own exicusion with his captain, how he hadn't cared for her... Just for orders, the two of them then stood and sat in silence, then before Rukia could push her point further, Renji promised to be back soon and shut the door.  
END FLASHBACK_

"Vice Captain" came a hushed whisper, he had been standing with his hand up in thought for a few minutes and they were beginning to worried "What do we do?"

"..." he hesitated again before looking at them "He is a captain, let me deal with him, you go around and see if you can find Momo" fat chance, Renji knew Momo would be able to get away or take them all out easily, it was just an excuse.

"Yes sir" the nodded and suddenly he was alone.

Renji looked around and searched for spiritual pressure one more time before turning his attention back to Toshiro. He went to move forward but froze when he saw Gin come back into the picture. He sat down and pulled Toshiro onto his lap, ignoring the moans and whipers of pain. Slowly he tipped the water down his throat and held him close to make sure he did actually drink it.

"You need to drink" Gin whispered, he was watching him closely, he set the bottle down beside of him and felt Toshiro's forehead "You are burning up... Toshiro tell me what is wrong?"

"Head ache" Toshiro mumbled, he reached down and took some more water before he began to force himself to stand

"What are you doing?" Gin frowned grabbing his hand to stop him from moving away.

"I need to find him" Toshiro mumbled "I have to"

"Toshiro?" he snapped pulling him down into his arms instantly knowing who Toshiro was talking about even before he had said 'him' "How long have you been looking for Fuyuki?"

"... A while..." he mumbled "I just needed the rest, I am better now"

"You're sick" Gin hissed, his face full of worry and fear "Babe you're sick! You need rest!"

"NO!" Toshiro shouted, struggeling "I have to find him! I have already rested!"

Suddenly he froze and rolled over in Gin's arms so he was lying on his front, he began to throw up on the grass and lay there for a moment heaving. Gin picked up the water and helped him rinse his mouth before standing and carrying Toshiro, he covered his face with his coat again to keep the sun from beating down onto his head and forced the boy to hold still.

"I am getting you back to the hotel! You are sick and need to rest until you are better!" Gin snapped

"No" Toshiro whimpered, crying. Renji watched completely shocked at what he was seeing. "My baby Gin. I have to find him. He is our baby! We have to find him! How can you not care for him!"

"We will. I mean I will. But you need to rest" Gin whispered

"No... my baby" Toshiro mumbled and suddenly passed out in Gin's arms.

Gin froze and quickly checked Toshiro over, he was breathing funny and his heart was beating faster than normal, he was very hot and sweaty but apart from that he appeared fine. Qucikly he pulled him up and hissed his cheek before he was running. He once again ignored the pains in his feet, he had to help Toshiro and get him out of here.

Renji hesitated before he pulled out his communicator and called all of the soul reapers back... His excuse? Toshiro and Gin were on the way and they were no match for the group. Of course that was a dead lie since Toshiro was obviously very ill, but Renji couldn't bring himself to do it. Whether it was because Rukia would hate him or because he did concider Toshiro to be his friends he did not know, either way, he would be in trouble when he got back so better start making up excuses now.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Oh my God no..." Momo gasped staring down at the younger boy as he lay in the bed.

"It seems he has been sneaking out every time our backs were turned. When we left him alone, he went looking for as long as he could. When we were sleeping, he went looking for him. Hell! When we were going to the loo or washing our faces or brushing our teeth! He went looking!" Gin was angry... Angry that he had not seen was what happening before, angry that he had not been there to help and stop Toshiro from hurting himself.

Momo wiped tears from her eyes and began to feed Toshiro more water through his numb lips. They did not know what was wrong and were reluctant to take him to a doctor here. Since he was a soul reaper, his body may be different to normal people of this world and since Unohana was not here they did not even know if it was a certain illness only soul reapers got, or if it was a sexual disease (it would be hard to explain why someone who looked like a ten year old had a sexual disease to the police). As well as the fact that ever since Toshiro gave birth, it might take years before his organs and body returns to the previous condition. They had not left his side since Gin had brought him home.

He had seemed so hot, so the pair stripped him to his boxers and lay him on top of the bed with a large electronic fan blowing on him. They were laying a wet clothe over his forehead and were constantly feeding him ice cold water. Toshiro was shaking badly but the sweat and heat coming from his body was more frightening.

The young captain had woken twice, the first time he had freaked and screamed, he was looking for Gin, not realizing he was actually in his arms. Gin had to lay him down and kiss him to calm him down and show he was in front of him. When Toshiro had calmed down he allowed himself to pass out a second time. Then he woke again, this time weak and pathetic, he lay sobbing for his baby, he grabbed Gin's clothes and begged him to let him find his baby. It took an age before he went to sleep, and the whole time he was trying to stand to look for Fuyuki, or begging one of them to look for him.

When he had gone to sleep they both stared down at him with pure worry on their faces. Neither moving or speaking to one another.

As the day grew later Toshiro woke again, but this time he was too weak to move. He just lay there whimpering and crying lightly. They were trying to keep him in the dark since light seemed to hurt his eyes and head a lot. There was always one person with him. Momo would leave to get them something to eat but Gin would stay. Or Gin would leave to get Toshiro anything he asked for. And the both took turns checking the coast was clear whenever they heard a noise. They had to be prepared to run for it since they would not stand a chance in a fight if Toshiro was like this the whole time, they would have to protect the vulnerable boy.

It was late at night when Toshiro looked around at Gin and began to talk in full sentences again.

"Have you... found him yet?" he asked rolling onto his side to face Gin

"No not yet" Gin said quietly "But we are trying" he lied

"Good" he whispered "We have to find him Gin. Find him and bring him home"

"I will" Gin was grinning again, he didnt want to start laughing in front of Toshiro right now but then he didn't want to cry either!

"OK... Thank you Gin... I love you... We'll find him... We have to find him" Toshiro was crying weakly

"Please don't cry" Gin begged grabbing him and pulling him to a hug "Please! Please do not cry!"

"I want my baby" he began to sob loudly.

Toshiro suddenly lay there, howling loudly as he shivered. Gin practically dived over and fell beside him, wrapping his arms around Toshiro and pulling him close, whispering softly. They lay there for a moment before Toshiro finally managed to stop the tears running down his face.

"I feel sick" Toshiro whimpered

As Gin opened his mouth he suddenly heard a voice from the side "Then take some of these"

Gin looked up in time to catch a pack of pills thrown his way, he blinked and looked around, freezing as he saw Renji standing there with his arms crossed, he jumped from the bed ready to fight but Renji just rose his hands in the air.

"Easy! I am just helping out. Though I'd move away from here, we found you easily. I managed to warn everyone else away but get moving" Renji said before turning and disapearing out the window.

Gin stared after him for a moment before he slowly looked down at the pills in his hand. He began to read the instruiction carefully as Toshiro grabbed at his jacket. It said for them to take two pills with a glass of water and rest for a day. He frowned, he didn't trust it...

"Gin" Toshiro said "What just happened?"

"...I am not sure... Just rest for now" Gin said standing "I am going to call Momo"

All he did know was they had to move from this place as quickly as they could. But he was afraid if they moved Toshiro then he would get even worse. It took an age before Momo came to the phone and they discussed leaving. In the end they both agreed to wait one more extra day for Toshiro and then they would try to move him.

When he brought up the pill Momo was immediately suspicious. She warned him not to give Toshiro anything just in case. He wanted to argue, it looked like Toshiro was getting worse, but instead he forced himself to stay quiet and listen to her for once. When he had hung up he found himself laying beside Toshiro once again with the young boy curling up against him.

"Has Momo found him yet?" Toshiro mumbled against him

"Um not yet" Gin sighed then he slowly began to stroke the back of his hair "Toshiro... We are not immortal you know that right?"

"Of course we aren't" Toshiro said, his words were slightly slurred.

"...We will die eventually" Gin said

"..." Toshiro did not say anything

"You know that right" Gin pushed

"Why are you saying this" Toshiro whimpered

"Because... I do not think... That Fuyuki is alive" Gin finally said it. Tears fell down his cheeks immiedately and he was breathing heavily, his arms wrapped tightly around Toshiro, almost to the point of pain but Toshiro did not say anything.

"You are wrong" Toshiro said, his voice was thick with tears "You are so WRONG!"

"Toshiro-" Gin began

Toshiro pushed back so he was sitting up, immediately his head smashed and his began to sweat, he was shaking and gasping but he still screamed down at Gin, stateing that he was wrong. When he reached his seventh "wrong" he suddenly leaned over and began to cough and choke. Gasping for air as best as he could but unable to get any breath back.

"Toshiro!" he cried quickly pulling him to his chest "It is OK, just take a few deep breathes"

"Wrong" he coughed "Wrong wrong wrong"

"Shh" Gin whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks as he gripped the younger boy and rubbed his back gently.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon screamed

"They were too strong, alone Hitsugaya beat me, so I called back my men as soon as I saw he and Ichimaru making their way back, I didn't want them to get hurt" Renji said bowing in front of all of the captains.

Byakuya was watching him closely with a dark scowl. The head captain was gripping his stick tightly in both of his hands. They all knew he was lying but while some of the captains were very angry with Renji, the others were quite please with him and what he had done. Shunsui couldn't help but grin quite happily while Unohana hide her smile but was pleased herself.

"You are lying" Soi Fon spat

"I am not" Renji said evenly

"I know you are!" Soi Fon was shouting again

"Do you have any evidence?" Ukitake said quietly looking at Soi Fon

"What?" she blinked

"Do you have any evidence that supports this? You can't just say this without any actual evidence" Ukitake said quietly, his arms crossed. But he TOO was tempted to smile.

"..." Soi Fon scowled and clenched her fists before standing back in line, her teeth grinding together.

"You may go Vice Captain Abarai" The head captain said

With a final bow, Renji stood and left the room. He stood outside sighing before he walked back to his room. As soon as he opened the door he felt Rukia throw herself onto him, her arms around his neck as she kissed him straight on the lips. He gave a muffled yell and stared at her with wide eyes before he wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close, kissing back like he had always dreamed.

When they pulled back the two stared at each other in shock. Slowly Renji let go of Rukia and let her land on her feet, blushing furiously up at him, she stepped back and smiled.

"Thank you... for not turning him in" Rukia said quietly

"Uh yeah of course" Renji shrugged like it was no big deal.

"... So..." Rukia said awkwardly

"...So..." Renji repeated

They stood there awkwardly and staring at each other in pure silence. Then Rukia quickly walked towards the door.

"I will see you tomorrow" Rukia blushed

Renji nodded and waited until she was outside the door with it firmly shut before he smiled. That smile turned into a large grin as he proudly walked over to the bed. Meanwhile, outside, Rukia was also smile softly and sweetly as she leaned against the door, a blush still spread on her pale cheeks. Slowly she walked back to her own room, the smile never leaving her lips.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper, Ash4ever, **

* * *

"He wont stop screaming!" Hiyori screamed slightly louder than the baby "Do you know how annoying it is to be screamed at all day!"

They all stared at her and rose eyebrows at her own screams but she did not seem to have a clue as to what they were talking about. Instead she began to rock Fuyuki so furiously that he blinked, leaned over, and threw up all down her red tracksuit jacket. For a moment she stared at herself, and then she screamed loudly in pure outrage. Mashiro dived over and snatched Fuyuki away just in time as Hiyori had been about to throw him across the room, her hands flying around the room.

"You are so mean" Mashiro said tickeling Fuyuki on the stomach, trying to make him giggle but the baby continued to scream

"I swear..." Kensei growled "If I hear the word 'Momo' one more time..."

"You're such a grouch Kensei" Mashiro pouted

"I agree" Lisa said suddenly "He is starting to get on everyones nerves and there has to be a way to shut him up!"

"He misses his parents, how can you guys be so mean" Mashiro said in his defense.

"Then why don't you help us find the parents, so far no one has even heard of this kid, besides the only ones who have been looking are Shinji and Lisa." Love shrugged

"Maybe he came from some other place, just because he was near here in the water doesn't mean he came FROM here. We should send out messages to nearest towns with a beach" Rose said calmly

"That is a good idea" Shinji said standing "Right... I'm taking a nap"

"What?" everyone yelped in shock

"We can't work if I am sleepy" he grinned and disapeared from the room.

"That stupid lil-" Hiyori stromed after him without finishing her sentence.

"So what do we do now?" Mashiro asked, blinking at the rest of them all.

Everyone looked up at her and the crying Fuyuki who was still thrashing around. Then slowly they shrugged and returned to the individual things that they had been doing before, completely ignoring her and the baby much like they ignored everyone else. Mashiro pouted once again and looked down at the baby before she walked over to Kensei and dropped Fuyuki right into his lap where he was reading a book, startling him.

"You take him Kensei!" Mashiro shrugged walking away

"Hay! Why do I want him?" Kensei snapped after her, holding him in one hand between his fingers like he was some kind of disease.

"You don't want to but everyone else has had a go at looking after him, all apart from you so now it is your turn" Mashiro said sitting down and swinging her legs happily.

"...Great" Kensei rolled his eyes, and seconds after staring at the baby he moved around and dropped him on the floor beside the chair, leaning back and reading again.

Fuyuki looked around, whimpered weakly as he sat there confused, one minute he was in the air and now he was sitting on the ground. He eventually began to crawl towards the doors again, he wanted to leave but whenever he got to the door, someone would pick him up or even the door would just be locked and he would sit there weeping until SOMEONE came to get him. Today, it was Rose who walked over and grabbed him despite his cries and kicks. They stared down at the baby as he began his chorus of Momo's.

"Greeeeeeeeeeat" Kensei repeated and slipped down in his chair moodily.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

They were leaving. Gin had finally given Toshiro the pills given by Renji and so far there had been no effect but they knew that they had to leave and go to a new town today before they were found for a second time. The reason, Momo had been at the shops when she was jumped by two soul reapers. They were not very strong so she had managed to beat them off but she ran home amd packed while she explained since stronger ones would surely come now. She was holding all three of their bags, as well as a Fuyuki's bike (When they went to leave without it, Toshiro kicked up such a fuss that Gin found it impossible to pick him up) and Gin was now carrying Toshiro who was covered in clothes to keep him from the sun. They had hardly anything so the only thing that was bothering her was the bike, but when she saw Toshiro's face, she refused to leave it.

"Promise not to leave Fuyuki's things" Toshiro whimpered, he was looking at Momo as he spoke.

"I promise" Momo sighed, despite the fact that it would slow them down.

"Good" Toshiro buried his face in Gin's chest and shut his eyes as his head ache slowly came back again.

"Let's go" Gin nodded strictly.

They nodded and quickly left through the fire exit just to make sure that there was no one waiting for them in the main entrance, they were still in gigai's since they would blend into the crowd better than if they were rushing around in their soul reaper clothes, also they were still wearing Kisuke's necklace to protect them from being found... So how were they found in the first place?

They were walking down the street as quickly as they could, it was late and hardly anyone was around, so less people saw Toshiro and stopped to ask them questions, but there were enough people for them to still blend in. If anyone asked what was wrong with Toshiro, Momo quickly told them he was ill and on his way to hospital, then they ran off before anyone could ask anything else. It would bring suspicion and no doubt, someone, sooner or later, was going to call the police but for now they were in the clear.

They quickly got on the first bus they saw, not caring where it was taking them, only that it was taking them away from this place and away from the soul reapers. Gin sat down with Toshiro on his lap, holding him close, while Momo sat beside him and began to hold Toshiro's hand and stroke the back gently, whenever he looked at her, she smiled happily with the bags and bike set in front of her, resting right beside her knees. Gin kept gently kissing his temple to keep him as calm as he could.

When they had made the bus journey they got off and found themselves in a whole new place they had never even seen before. The first place they went was to a hotel to get Toshiro out of the sun. The younger boy was whimpering, he began to speak quietly about Fuyuki again and tried to kick but they were so weak, it was just pathetic and quite sad. Gin held him close in an attempt to comfort him but that just made him struggle more to break free.

Finally they made it to the hotel, Momo paid while Gin sat on one of the chairs and checked Toshiro's temperature, he seemed to be getting worse. He suddenly felt rather ill, wishing he had not forced the boy to move while he was sick. The younger girl walked back over with the keys and grabbed their bags once again, they had hardly anything though, since most had been lost on the boat, and while Toshiro was so stressed and sick, they had no time to go shopping for new ones.

Up the stairs Gin lay Toshiro down in the bed and sat beside him, stroking his hand gently and running his fingers just as gently through his hair. Toshiro was still gasping for Fuyuki, he was tucked up tightly in the blanket of the bed, but he was desperately struggeling to kick it off and go in search of his son.

"Shh Toshiro" Gin whispered as the boy struggled, when he continued to fight Gin sighed and called Momo in "Can you go down to the nearest Doctor Office or where ever and pick me up some..." he wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Momo scowled when she saw he wanted her to get him some sleeping syrup but then looked at Toshiro and realized it may be for the best. Sighing she turned and left the room, hurrying as fast as she could away when she heard Gin yelp as Toshiro kicked him hard in the side.

"Shh Toshiro" Gin repeated "It'll be OK"

"How can you not care about our baby!" Toshiro sobbed, shaking as he lay there.

"..." Gin stared at him in shock, he wanted to cry but at the same time he wanted to force himself to laugh again. Instead he just reached over and began to stroke Toshiro's forehead gently, whispering weakly and emotionlessly "I do... But right now all I can care about is you"

Toshiro sobbed and began to struggle again, he ignored all the protests and fought until he couldn't fight anymore. Finally Momo came back with a brown bottle and a white label, she quickly got a plastic spoon from a small draw, so together they managed to force the liquid down his throat and held him down until his limbs became heavy and dropped down onto the matress. Gin was very close to crying and he climbed beside Toshiro on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close as he shut his own eyes.

"...Do you want something to eat?" Momo mumbled, she began to play with a piece of thread sticking out of her top as she stood by the bed.

"No thanks" Gin whispered then added "But make something for Toshiro when he wakes... OK?"

"Alright"

Momo left the room without another word to the pair of them. Gin held Toshiro for the whole of the night, even when he was sleeping he clutched the boy closely and pressed his face to Toshiro's temple. It grew later and later and soon Gin looked out the window to see nothing but the pitch black darkness of the midnight sky. Gin had been slipping in and out of sleep constantly and now he was not able to get to sleep at all!

Slowly he slipped his arms from Toshiro's body and walked towards the balcony, opening the large doors and stepping out. It was such a nice cool breeze that Gin smiled and leaned right forward over the end, he looked down and blinked, not realizing they had gotten a room so high up, he had been so preocupied by looking after Toshiro that he was oblivious to everything else. Suddenly he had second thoughts about having Toshiro in a room with the balcony, he was not well and Gin would not be surprised if he done silly things over the edge and got hurt... He would talk to Momo about it tomorrow.

Walking back inside he stopped. Toshiro was awake and staring at him through squinting eye lids. He yawned and stretched his arms above him, he seemed much calmer. He still looked sickly, his skin was paler than normal and he was shaking as he moved his body, like any moment he was going to snap. He licked his lips and moaned as he tried to sit up.

Gin dived across the room and lay him back down again, smiling he whispered "Rest... Do you want something to eat?"

Toshiro shook his head as he lay back down and stared up at Gin, he was still squinting and frowning slightly as he stared up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Gin asked worried

Again he just shook his head, still squinting up and keeping his lips firmly pressed together, he slipped down under the clovers, like he was cold but he was sweating.

"Open your mouth, babe" Gin whispered leaning forward.

Toshiro hesitated, still squinting before he slowly prised his mouth open, he didn't open very wide and the light was dark but Gin could still make out the dry lips and tongue, he leaned back and sighed deeply.

"Need a drink?"

Toshiro shook his head and shut his mouth again, he made a strange movement with his head and throat and it only took Gin a few seconds before he realized that Toshiro was trying to swallow. Sighing he stood and went to get a glass, ignoring how Toshiro had said he did not want one. When he walked back into the room he nearly dropped the glass. Toshiro had gotten out of bed and was climbing onto the side of the balcony, looking around desperately... He was searching for Fuyuki.

Gin dived forward, dropping the glass onto the side counter but it still managed smashed and glass fell onto the floor, he threw open the doors, and even before Toshiro could look around, Gin had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back into the room again. Gin fell down and hit the floor hard but he did not take his arms away from Toshiro's waist and chest, if anything he tightened his grip. He buried his face into Toshiro's shoulder, gasping and shaking, for a moment he saw an image of Toshiro jumping but it was just his imagination.

"Don't do that!" he snapped loudly

Toshiro didn't say anything, instead he just leaned back against him. He did take a while before Gin was able to calm down and pick Toshiro up, laying him on the bed. He just knew the balcony was a bad idea. Gin walked over and shut the door, locking it before he went and came back with another glass of water, ignoring the glass and water that was now on the floor. Laying down beside him again, he wrapped his arms around him and gently pushed the glass to Toshiro's lips.

"Please drink, your mouth is dry" Gin begged

For a moment he didn't react, it looked like he was going to refuse, but then he slowly began to gulp down the water. He leaned back and rested his head against Gin's neck under his chin happily as he drank. If his eyes were not closed then he was squinting which still worried Gin but for now he could just wet his mouth and relax.

"What were you going Toshiro? You could have fallen" Gin gasped

For a moment, Toshiro looked like he was going to stay quiet, but then he whispered "I am sorry, I know I scared you. I was not going to do anything. I was just looking, I needed to know where to go when I went looking for Fuyuki" his voice was quiet and croaky, his throat was still a little dry but it was better.

Gin sighed deeply and stroked the small bit of hair that fell down in front of his face "Aw babe, you really scared me. Why can't you rest until Momo or I find him?"

"Because you wont" Toshiro was shaking and whispering quietly but dangerously "I know you think he is..." he couldn't say it, so instead he moved on "I know what you think and you're wrong! I have to be the one to find him because I am the only one who will look!"

For a moment Gin said nothing, he just sat there staring down at him, then he sighed sadly and wrapped both arms around Toshiro's small body, rocking him back and forth like a child. He was not denying what he had said. Because it was the truth... And that is what made both of the parents very miserable.

"Come on, you need to eat something" Gin said and frowned, he was still squinting "Do your eyes hurt?"

"No it's just... They are irritating" Toshiro mumbled

"How come?" Gin pressed

"I don't know they just... do..." he shrugged weakly

"I am going to get Momo" Gin said standing and walking to the door, he quickly added "You stay here"

"OK" Toshiro sighed and lay back, staring at the sky, still wondering where his baby was.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Then it has been decided" the head captain announced to the rest of the captains in the hall "Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two will go in Vice Captain Abarai's place to search for the traitors and bring them back"

"Yes head captain" Soi Fon nodded, she was happy to go and finally get rid of the two and their bastard child, her smirk showed it all.

Some of the other captains however were not as happy about this as she and Byakuya were. Shunsui was watching Soi Fon with hard eyes and silently wishing Toshiro, Gin and Momo luck. Unohana was quietly speaking to the captain but he quickly waved his hand and silenced her, she had been trying to tell him that it was unfair to go after them so much when they showed no threat. Ukitake just kept his head bowed down low as he stared down at the floor and sighed, the whole of the hall was willing to forget about their fellow captain Toshiro, over such a minor detail.

"Meeting is dismissed" the head captain announced he rose his large stick that hid his zanpakuto and knocked it loudly on the floor.

As everyone moved to leave the hall, Shunsui waited behind so that he could have another talk with the head captain. He had been staying behind for the millionth time to try and get him to reconsider his choice of constantly going after Gin and Toshiro, so far he had no luck but he refused to give up.

"The answer is still the same" the head captain snapped before he could even open his mouth "Now leave and tend to your own squad"

Shunsui sighed as the head captain walked passed him and left ahead of him before he turned and followed. As usual, Rangiku was waiting for him outside, leaning against the wall by the door. She quickly went to question him but with one short shake of the head she realized that he had failed, again.

"I am sorry Rangiku" Shunsui sighed

"Don't be..." Rangiku whispered "I want to help but... I am pretty much useless right now"

"Don't think that way, all you can do right now is hope and pray, I will keep talking to the head captain and if things get that bad, we might have to take action" he said sadly

"What do you mean?" Rangiku looked up at him

"Protest" Shunsui shrugged walking away and leaving her

Rangiku let her head drop down and tried her best to keep any tears from slipping down her cheeks. She ran to the nearest bathroom to hide as she cried.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper (Lol I know, these people's patientare incredable), Ash4ever (remember in earlier chapters, Toshiro has no idea where but when he gets better he is gonna discover the truth, just stay patient:L)**

* * *

He gently rested his hand over Toshiro's forehead and stayed quiet for a moment, like he was thinking. Gin and Momo were sitting on seperate chairs beside the bed, opposite him as they watched every little thing he did. The doctor slowly began to shine a small torch light into Toshiro's still squinting eyes. The doctor then slowly leaned back in his chair and sighed. He ran a hand through his grey hair and looked up at the others with a expressionless face.

"It's conjunctivitus" he finally announced to the both of them.

"...What?" Gin blinked "What the hells that? And what is it doing to Toshiro?"

"It is just mucking up his eyes a little, that is all, and the rest is just a normal fever, it isn't as bad as it could have been though" the doctor said frowning "Have you given him anything?"

"Uh... We got some pills" he said slowly and uncertainly

"Well they seem to be working" The doctor smiled, the first time he had actually shown any emotion "Keep him in bed and he should be fine in about a week or two, but you will need to put these drops into his eyes to clear them, oh and be careful. It is very contageous"

"...Uh oh" Gin mumbled, if Gin Ichimaru did not get it, it would be a miracle.

"If anyone else gets it, just put the drops in their eyes as well" he smiled again and stood from his chair "You'll need to pop down to my office to get some of the drops"

"I will go with you now" Momo said standing quickly, eager to help Toshiro get better.

"Alright then, please follow me, we should hurry since it is getting late" to him, Momo looked like a young foolish girl.

The two of them slowly left the room and then left the hotel. Momo didn't say much but she did walk quickly and keep glancing at him with a bright (and very strained) smile. They had not wanted to call a doctor but when Toshiro's eyes got worse and he began to have coughing fits, they knew they had no choice. It had been Gin who had convinced her to call him but when he showed up, it was Momo that helped, and it was Gin that seemed to regret his choice and began to treat the doctor coldly.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Gin was now wondering what he was suppose to do. He wanted to lay beside Toshiro and hold him, make sure he was OK, unfortuantly he was now worried about catching whatever Toshiro had. In the end he gave in and walked over, lying down beside him and gently stroking the side of his face with his own knuckles, if Toshiro had it, Gin would too. He smiled down at the boy, Toshiro tried to smile back but it came out more like a grimace.

"Everything will be OK now" he promised

"OK" he whispered and moved up, curling against him and burying his face in Gin's chest.

The two stayed quiet for a long moment before Gin pilled back and gently kissed him on the lips grinning as he reached down and ran his fingers gently over Toshiro's side. Toshiro gave a small laugh and struggled slightly, but at least now his smile was proper. The two grinned at one another until Toshiro suddenly began to cough and gasp for breath, he tried to sit up but failed. Gin pulled him close and rubbed his back until he was no long coughing before he lay him down and rested beside him again.

Momo nodded to the doctor as she took the small brown package, she thanked him kindly and smiled before turning and hurrying away. He had offered to walk her home since it had gotten even later but she rejected his offer, she planned to hurry home quickly and he would just slow her down, also if they were attacked by anyone, Momo did not want the responsability of looking after this man as well as he own life. As she jumped out the door she began to walk down the streets quickly, the package clutched to her chest. It was not a long walk back to the hotel but since this was a new town, it was rather late and she was tired, she wanted to get back as soon as possible.

A man was watching her, he was rather old and large with sharp eyes but at the same time he was quite handsome, Momo might not have been so worried if he was not watching her the way he was. It was scary and disgusting, she wanted to scowl and stick her tongue out at him but then she was afraid that might encourage or even anger him. Quickly she dived down different corridors, going around the whole street until she was sure she had lost him. Then she walked into the hotel and ran to the elevator.

After she pressed the button thet led up to her floor she leaned back and stood, gasping for breath. She allowed herself to lean over, the bag clutched in one hand that was also resting on her knees as she shivered. Momo stood up and sighed before she clutched the bag to her chest again before diving out the elevator, almost knocking a woman with a baby over, she turned her head while running and called an apology but then she was gone. Hurrying down the hall way she didn't so much as slow down until she was outside their room. In seconds she had dived inside the room and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

She stepped back into the main room and smiled to see Toshiro was sleeping, Gin was lying beside him but was still awake. He looked up when she came in. Momo looked as if she had only been out for a light walk, the only thing different was how heavily she was breathing.

"You get it?" Gin asked

"Yeah" Momo said walking over and setting the bag down on the side table. She opened it and pulled out a small white plastic bottle with what looked like milk white liquid inside with a pure white lid. She carfully walked around and nudged Toshiro awake "He explained to me now to do it," she said

"How is that?" Gin blinked as Toshiro watched her.

"Well first, I need you to hold his eyes open" Momo said sitting down and unscrewing the lid. When he was doing as told she carefully squeezed the end until it was full and leaned over Toshiro, squeezing again as she dropped two drops in each eye. Then she put the lid back on and set it on the side. "All done, we have to do that every day"

"And then his eyes'll clear up?" Gin asked

"They should" Momo smiled standing "Now then, since we should be safe here, I am going to go shopping and buy some new clothes, maybe some food for us all to eat"

"Are you sure you want to go out so late without anyone else?" Gin asked

"Hmm... Uh maybe I will wait until tomorrow" Momo shrugged smiling weakly before heading towards the door "Night you two"

"Night Momo" Toshio mumbled while Gin just gave a half wave.

Then the two were alone once again. Immediately Gin encouraged Toshiro to go straight to sleep, he tried to fight for a moment but then Gin threatened to use the sleeping syrup again, even if Momo was not there to help he could still force it down the boys throat, especially while he was so weak. So he gave in and shut his eyes, resting until he was in a deep sleep, full of dreams of Gin and nightmares of Soi Fon and Aizen all hunting after them. He would call Gin for help but when Gin showed up Luppi would also appear and the two would disapear holding hands, leaving Toshiro alone with people who wanted to kill him!

When Gin eventually fell asleep, his dreams were all dreamless, just laying there in pure darkness with Toshiro in his arms. He woke quite a few times but forced himself back to sleep each time, and each time was the same, a dreamless sleep. In the end he even took some of the sleep syrup himself just so that he could stay asleep for the rest of the night, otherwise he would be useless in the morning.

Meanwhile Momo was having a strange dream, a pure one of a small bright golden cat with sky blue eyes and a long bushy tail that seemed out of place with the rest of his skinny body. It was wounding around her legs and purring loudly while she stared down at it. It was quite nice when suddenly the young kitten spun around and ran away, jumping over rocks and through trees, Momo went to follow but the more she tried the further away the young kitten went. She wanted to follow, she wanted to be with the kitten but it was running too fast and she was unable to catch up... She was alone.

So it was not really an easy night for anyone.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"OK" Love nodded to everyone as he stood with his hands hanging by his side "We sent messagers all across every town near here, and to most of the police stations all over the place! If anyone has lost a kid, they will see it and come get him"

"If that doesn't get the parents done then nothing will" Rose nodded back, sitting in his chair with a drink

"Guys" Mashiro said suddenly sadly as she was feeding Fuyuki "What if the poor kids an orphan... Then it wont have any place to go" she suddenly was beaming happily and jumping up so quickly Fuyuki dropped his milk and began to cry "How about _WE_ adopt him?"

"No" everyone stated flatly at the same time, they were not even angry they were just stating it like a fact.

"Aww how come?" she pouted, sitting down again and grabbing his bottle. As she gave the bottle back to the young baby to feed on, the list started.

"He cries too much" Lisa said with a book in one hand and ear plugs in each ears

"HIS CRIES TURN INTO SCREAMS!" Hiyori screamed at them all

"He is constantly screaming for Momo" Kensei growled "And trust me when a name is repeated, we all agree it gets annoying"

"HE PUKED ON MY JACKET!" Hiyori cried

"He always needs a nappy change" Love sighed

"HE WHINES CONSTANTLY!" Hiyori whined

"We would have to teach him to talk and walk" Rose explained

"HE NEVER STOPS EATING!" Hiyori shouted

"We just don't have the time" Shinji sighed

"THE BRAT'LL GET IN THE WAY!" Hiyori was standing and stomping now

"He would be happier with real parents" Hachi smiled kindly "Or even adoptive normal parents"

"AND WE JUST PLAIN DON'T WANT HIM AROUND!" Hiyori stomped her foot and crossed her arms in a "thats final" way.

"Aww you are all mean, he isn't that bad!" Mashiro giggled tickeling him.

Fuyuki giggled for a moment, kicking his feet and holding the bottle close to his chest. The two sat there for a second before Mashiro got bored and quickly stood, walking over and pushingFuyuki into Shinji's arms so she could run off and have fun. She was gone before he could realize what had actually happened.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Shinji stood, giving Fuyuki to Lisa like it was a game of parce the parcel. He went to the door and opened it frowning... Standing there, was a pretty young girl, barely in her twenties. She had long black silk hair tied up in two pigs tails like a little girl. She had bright pink eyes with pale skin that gave off an albino impression and a piece of her fringer was covering her right eye. She was wearing a long white dress with blue stars on the bottom and dark red short sleeves, she had a pair of sky blue high heel boots and a long white handbag handing beside of her.

The minute she saw Shinji she clasped her hands together and beamed at him, again like a little girl "Oh please tell me you have my baby!"

"What?" he blinked, had it really worked that fast?

"I saw the posters" she gasped digging in her bag and pulling out a poster, the same poster of Fuyuki that they had placed all over the place. "It's him! My baby! Please tell me you have him!"

"Uh... We have _a_baby" Shinji said carefully and then pointed at her frowning slight "You seem familiar"

"Uh do I? I guess I just have that kind of face!" she smiled, giving off a girlish laugh before she then pressed "So do you have him or not?"

"You are awful young to be a mother" Shinji noted suspiciously

"Thanks, that is such a compliment" She woman gasped happily before holding out her hands excitedly and almost jumping up and down, she didn't seem very concerned for her baby or sad that he had been gone so long, just excited and the more she spoke and moved, the more she seemed like a silly little girl playing pretend "Now pleeeease give me my baby!"

"..." Shinji frowned as he stared at her thinking hard. Then he slowly leaned against the door frame and asked casually "What is your name?"

"Loly" she smiled innocently "Loly Ylol"

"Who do you live with?" Shinji pressed

"Uh... My sister Menoly" Loly smiled

"Where is the babies father?" Shinji frowned

"Uh he died, now my baby!"

"... Any friends?"

"What?" Loly was getting confused now

"Friends, that come round often?" Shinji said

"Not really... Why?" Loly was frowning but trying to act as casual as she could.

"Really, so who is Momo?"

"Who?"

"Fuyuki is the baby and he keeps repeating the name Momo. He wouldn't keep saying it unless he heard it often" Shiunji said

"Oh he must have just picked it up anywhere" Loly laughed

"Really? He can say Momo, a strangers name, but he can't even say mummy yet?" Shinji stood stepping back to shut the door.

"Wait!" Loly cried "Please, I need that baby, ok, the truth is... He isn't mine. He is my nephews and I don't want anyone to know because he is a secret so I pretend he is mine and-"

"Save it" her story was not making sense and the look in her eyes alone was enough to put Shinji off from handing the young baby over to her.

Loly scowled at him and then smirked "Fine then"

She threw her fringe from her eye revealing a small hollow eye mask, she tore her dress of showing a white skirt and a white shirt that only just covered her back and breasts. She kicked out at the door and whistled loudly at the same time. Suddenly Halibel and her fraccion all jumped out from the side running over just as Shinji managed to knock Loly back with a hard kick to the jaw and shut the door, spinning to face the others.

"We have trouble!" he called, all of them jumping to their feet, realizing danger immediately.

Halibel smashed on the door hard enough to knock it right from its hinges. Mila-Rose jumped inside along with Sun-Sun and they both looked around the room. It was Apacci who stepped in and saw Fuyuki straight away in Lisa's arms, he was crying againt but it could barely be heard over the smashing noises. Lolywas standing in the back ground scowling at the whole of the scene, slowly a smirk spread over her lips, slightly phycotic, as Apacci disappeared and re-appeared in front of Lisa, reaching to snatch the baby away like it would be that easy.

Lisa slipped down in the chair and rose both of her feet to kick Apacci hard in the stomach, knocking her back and onto her behind. The others quickly ran to work. Halibelignored all the vizards, leaving them to her fraccion while she jumped to grab a hold of Fuyuki. Lisa clutched the baby close and jumped up onto the nearest table, pulling out her zanpakuto, ready to defend.

Shinji growled and pulled out his zanpakuto, jumping in front of Halibel and keeping Fuyuki safe in Lisa's arm. Strange enough he had stopped crying and was now waving his fist and screaming Momo, but more in a way like he was cheering them on...

"What are you doing here?" he asked staring at her with hard eyes

"We have come to retrieve the child" Halibel growled swiping at him with her zanpakuto.

"How come?" Shinji blinked and scowled "What is so special about that kid?"

Halibel ignored the question and continued to swipe. Shinjibegan to block her attacks while Lisa watched everyone, she wanted to join in but she could not endanger Fuyuki. Hiyori was going for Mila-Rose, Hacci was unsure of what to do so he stood back letting them all have their fun. Kensei and Mashiro were going for Apacci and Love and Rose were after Sun-Sun. It was all a mess as chairs and tables went flying everywhere, blood was shed and cries were made but soon the fraccion were all thrown at the door with a bang, being piled onto each other like trash.

"Your men are down" Shinji growled as the two pressed their blades against each other and their faces were so close their noses almost touched "Quit now!"

Halibel growled but looked around at the others that were slowly approaching her. Growling again she jumped back as the others slowly got to their feet, wobbling as they tried to stay balanced. Quickly all of the espada and arrancar spun and ran from the building like cowards, Loly had already disappeared when they had begun to lose, so they all seemed like chickens. Or at least it seemed that way, they had no idea Aizen sent them there just to see how hard it was going to be.

"OK" said Shinji slowly looking over at Lisa, who was jumping down and staring at Fuyuki "This complicates things"

"Ya think!" Hiyori snapped

"MOMO!" Fuyuki suddenly began to cry again.

"Not again!" Everyone moaned

"You know what Lisa" Hiyori snarled "Next time you find a baby in the middle of the sea and think about bringing it home... Think twice and then drown the bloody thing!"

* * *

**To be continue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you: rockbabyval, Pheonix Reaper (I love angst so I am mean to ALL my characters, you're gonna hate this chapter btw:L Lol, thanks for reviewing so much and don't worry, they will be reuinited soon!)**

* * *

As the next couple of days passed, Momo went and brought them all new clothes and food to keep them going. Toshiro's appiteite slowly came back and he was eating more and more, but he still had to stay in bed, despite his complaints. Gin stayed with him all the time but he still remained rather healthy and didn't catch anything. After two weeks Toshiro convinced them he was fine and ready to get out of bed to go out with them, since they had planned to explore this new place but only when Toshiro was well again. He had been quite good though he was often asking to go out on the balcony, all times both Momo and Gin refused to let him so finally they said it was OK for him to go out with them.

That morning, Momo dressed in a long sleeves sky blue jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans with white trainers, she left her hair the way it was and because it was getting chilly, she wrapped a white jacket sleeves around her waist just in case. Gin pulled on a plain white baggy T-shirt and a pair of black black jeans, he grabbed a coat but then he put it in one of the bags for later. Now both Momo and Gin decided to help Toshiro dress, just to make sure he was wearing the best clothes. They pulled him into a light blue T-shirt that matches Momo's jumper, a pair of dark purple jeans and a dark greenish brown coat with a hood to keep him warm, he denied all of their hats and gloves and just pulled on his black shoes before shoving his hands in his pockets. He had to swat them away when Momo said he should zip his coat up.

Gin took Toshiro's hand (one of the few things that Toshiro did not mind him doing) and all three of them walked out of the hotel together. They walked down the street and began to look around, it didn't take much exploring before they found the shopping centre. It was much larger than any other one they had been to, after all Momo had just been down to the market on the other side of town for all their clothes. As they walked through the store they found a shop for everyone.

Momo dragged both of the men into a clothes shop and by the end they had to drag her out so she would not waist all their money on everything that looked so cute, most of the time it was something that would fit Toshiro perfectly. In the end they let her buy herself three new outfits and Gin and Toshiro were brought one new outfit, although they did have to promise her they would go back at the end of the day.

It was Gin that dragged them into a book shop and began to slowly and casually run his fingers over man of them. Toshiro had learned, back when he had run with Gin to Hueco Mundo, that Gin had a lovely fascination of books, especially ones with the supernatural in it, most of them had romance but some were pure action and some were horror. In the end he had gone through everyone of the books, just to pick a large green book that had all the supernatural creatures you could think of in it. When he was done he walked out with the book in his bag, holding onto Toshiro's hand while he smirked at Momo, who was tapping her foot angrily as she waited for them.

"OK, so it is your turn Toshiro" Momo smiled as she carried all of her shopping bags.

Toshiro did not say anything, he just stared down at the ground, holding onto Gin's hand and breathing in and out of his mouth. She blinked for a moment but just assumed this was his usual behavour of not wanting to go out.

"How about we get something to eat" Momo suggested

"Sure, I'm starved" Gin grinned

They went to a small cafe and just got some sandwiches when they could not be bothered to walk around until they found a resturant. As they sat at a round table and began to open their crisps and sandwiches, Gin noticed Toshiro was nibbling on all the food and poking at it mostly. He started to get worried so he reached over and lay his hand on top of Toshiro's until he looked up at him.

"You OK?" Gin asked quietly, Momo looked up and looked at Toshiro, now she was worried as well.

"I'm fine" Toshiro whispered pushing his food away "Just not hungry"

"Are you sure?" Momo pressed

"Yeah..." Toshiro nodded

Gin reached over and felt his forehead, he didn't feel hot. In fact he felt perfectly fine, and just before they left he had been fighting them and shouting and laughing like normal. He was not sweaty and his eyes had cleared up, he was not hot or cold, he was normal... Maybe this was a relapse.

"Come on" Gin smiled "We'll go home now"

"No" Toshiro said quickly "I don't want to... I just..."

As if someone just walked in and switched the light bulb on in his mind Gin realized what was wrong. His face soften and he leaned over, taking Toshiro's hand and stroking it with his thumb. he sighed and moved around so he was closer with him before asked.

"Is it Fuyuki?" Momo's eyes widened and she watched Toshiro tense "You have been looking out for him haven't you..."

Slowly Toshiro nodded his head and tears began to drip down his cheeks. Gin draped his arm around Toshiro's shoulder while Momo hurried to get some tissues to wipe away the tears. When she was back, Toshiro was shaking and clenching his fists tightly as a few more tears dribbled sadly down his cheeks.

"Toshiro... The chances of Fuyuki being her are crazy..." Gin whispered then slowly whispered "The chances of Fuyuki being alive are-"

"Shut up!" Toshiro screamed "You shut up!"

A few people looked around and stared, Momo snapped at them to move alone before she looked back at Toshiro with pity. Gin didn't look annoyed or hurt, just sad for Toshiro. He squeezed his shoulder gently before contining.

"We have been playing this game for days now. We didn't say anything because we knew it would hurt you, but going around and continuing to play this game, to keep pretending that Fuyuki is alive when we all know-"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Toshiro shouted at him, now glaring as a few more tears ran down his face.

"I won't shut up, because as horrible as it is, you need to hear this" Gin pressed, for a moment Toshiro was going to shout at him again but stopped when he saw Gin was crying as well. Gin almost never cries! "I love Fuyuki, but from what I can tell, we wont be seeing him again. And I love you, you are here and safe now so how can you expect me to spend my time worrying over someone that is more than likely dead, when I have you to worry about."

"You made yourself sick over him, Toshiro" Momo whispered "You spent days searching for him and nearly died because of it"

Toshiro glared at her, he was shaking and began to refuse all of her attempts to wipe the tears away. Why did they have to chose now of all times to try and get him to believe he was dead. Either way, Toshiro knew Fuyuki was alive, he could feel it!

"I won't give up on him like you have" Toshiro snarled standing up.

Gin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down quickly "Toshiro listen to us! If this happens again you could kill yourself!"

"I do not care!" Toshiro snapped and brought his foot up, kicking Gin hard in the chest.

His chair slipped from beneath him and Gin fell back hitting his head hard on the ground. Momo jumped to her feet but Toshiro had already spun around and ran away from the pair of them. Gin ignored the pain in his head and jumped up, racing after Toshiro with Momo standing and staring after them. She wanted to help but she was not as fast as the two ex captains and by the looks of it, they would need to be alone. So with a sigh she sat down and watched them go. She would just meet them back at the hotel.

Meanwhile Toshiro had ran as fast as he could down the stairs and shoving people away as he ran, he suddenly stopped and stood frozen. Gin caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder but then he stopped. They were right outside a small baby shop, inside was a young woman and a young man, the woman was holding up a young little boy that looked just like the man, and the man was holding up a small baby blue jacket in front of him. Both were laughing and the baby was joining in as he clapped his chubby hands.

"Toshiro..." Gin whispered looking down at the boy.

Suddenly Toshiro dropped down onto his knees, he covered his face with both hands and began to sob loudly. Many people turned and stared at him but Gin ignored them and quickly got on his knees in front of Toshiro whispering softly to him. Toshiro ignored his words and began to howl into his own hands, kneeling there and shaking. As Gin leaned close Toshiro pulled his hands away so he could bury his face in Gin's neck and continue to cry, his arms around Gin's shoulders as he clung to him.

It was one of those times were Gin wanted to cry as well, but he knew he couldn't. So instead he bit his tongue and slipped his arms around Toshiro, picking him off the ground and hurrying to the nearest exit, ignoring all the peopl staring, including the couple with the baby that had just come out of the shop now. He ran until he was out of the shop, then he began to slowly walk. Through out the whole time, Toshiro never removed his face, or his arms or stopped howling loudly.

"My baby" Toshiro cried, even when he had gotten home, he continue to repeat the words howling. Momo jumped up and let Gin sit down with Toshiro on his lap, rocking him back and forth. Momo sat down beside him, she had her own tears in her eyes but they were mostly for Toshiro. The rest of the night was horrible, full of screams, nightmares and a very lonely parent.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Toshiro woke the next day, clinging to Gin. He dreamt of the day Fuyuki was thrown overboard, only was much worse. Aizen had thrown the baby down and made Toshiro watch as he drowned, then watched his lifeless body floating away. When he turned around he saw Gin glaring down at the floor, snarling that Fuyuki was dead and then shouting that it was all Toshiro's fault. Aizen had sent arrancars at Toshiro and when he cried for help, Momo and Gin ignored him, saying he killed Fuyuki and it was all his fault. It ended with Gin whispering that he deserved to die and Yammy jumping at him to kill. He woke with a gasp, shaking and sweating.

Gin was still asleep so he could not ask him for comfort, especially since he was embaressed of his little show yesterday in front of all those people. So slowly he climbed out of bed and walked to the balcony, he knew where Gin hid the key, he chose not to go out but today he needed to. After he had unlocked the door he went and got one of the small chairs and slowly took it outside, setting the chair down and shutting the doors behind him. Then Toshiro sat down on the chair and stared off.

The sun was just beginning to rise, so the whole of the sky was turning into a strange orange like colour with clouds that looked yellow. The buildings were all tall and high but he could still make out what looked like a nice large park with a river. Further down the street there would be a large pier that led to the ocean but Toshiro had a feeling Gin was trying to keep him clear of all memories of their baby. After yesterday, who could blame him.

Toshiro let the wind blow his silver hair back and forth, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but he did not care. Slowly he slipped out of his jacket and lay it on the floor, not caring about it anymore. The more he sat in the suns rays, the hotter he became and since no one else was out he allowed himself to slip out of his jeans and just sit there in boxers and a T-shirt. It was still hot but he was not going to be pulling off his shirt outside like this.

His eyes were still very sore from yesterday, and as tempted he was to rub them, he forced himself to sit with his knees to his chest and arms around his knees. Toshiro still refused to believe that Fuyuki was dead, it was not pure denial (although that was what everyone though it was), it really was a feeling in his stomach. It was like when he sensed spiritual pressure only slightly different so he was not sure what to make of it. All he knew was his baby was still alive and Toshiro promised that he would find him no matter what.

His stomach began to grumble, louder and louder each time, he was so hungry but he refused to move from this spot. Maybe it was because he did not want to face the others or maybe it was because he was just too lazy to walk but Toshiro ignored the hunger and continue to stare at the sky.

Slowly he shut his eyes and listened to the sounds bellow. It was quiet for a moment and hardly any people were out. Then he heard screaming, a baby crying. He wanted to cry again but he forced the tears away and listened to the baby. A man (the father?) was telling someone to shut the baby up and a woman (the mother?) was telling him to shut up, both their voices were muffles but he could just make them out. Then suddenly a young girl (sister maybe?) was screaming louder than any of them, about the baby starting again... Then Toshiro heard it...

"MOMO!" the baby screamed "MOMO!"

Toshiro's eyes snapped open like they were attacked to rubber bands and (after a minute of sitting there frozen) he lept up from his chair, knocking it over so it smached loudly against the door, and threw himself to the edge. He looked down at the street bellow, gasping for breath, his eyes skanning every inch of the pavment until he saw it. It was like an ant, very small but he could see the hair with a slight mix of colours into it.

"TOSHIRO!" Gin screamed flying out of the door and grabbing him.

Toshiro blinked as he was being pulled back but forced himself to tun around and stop Gin "Wait! It's Fuyuki! I heard him! Then I saw him!"

Gin blinked as Toshiro leaned back over the side, hand pointing down, ready to spot the baby out but froze when all he saw was an empty street. Gin was looking over him, arms tightly around his small body as he frowned down bellow before he looked at Toshiro again.

"He _was_ there... I _did_see him" Toshiro gasped, shaking, tears filling his eyes

"Come on back inside" Gin whispered kissing his cheek gently.

For the first time Toshiro did not fight or argue, he let Gin pull him back inside again and set him on the bed. He locked the door and took the key with him as he got the younger boy some food and drink. But Toshiro could not drink or eat. For the first time, he was beginning to believe the others. Maybe Fuyuki really was dead, but if that was the case... Then did that mean Toshiro was going crazy?

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Now what?" Hiyori snapped as they turned yet another corner. Fuyuki had finally stopped screaming Momo at the top of his voice.

"I don't know" Lisa grumbled, "We have asked all the shop assistance and people that live here but none of them have heard of this baby before, so this can't be the place"

"We shouldn't rule this place out. They might have just moved here" Kensei grumbled

"Maybe we should ask the manager of the hotel if anyone has lost a baby" Mashiro suggested

They all nodded and went inside the hotel, the one the baby had been screaming Momo to. But thirty seconds later they were walking out again. No one had asked about a baby and no baby had been brought into the hotel. Though he did say they had a young man staying that looked like the baby, but he was far too young to be a parent.

"Maybe he was the brother?" Mashiro suggested

"OK, we will come back here and ask the kid if we can't find anyone else" Lisa nodded and their walk continued together.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper (LMAO yeah I imagine it would go something like that), Ash4ever (I was gonna wait till I got more review before I put the chapter up but I really got into the story so I am doing lots:L), Rockbabyval, **

* * *

"I am fine really, I want to go out for a walk and clear my head" Toshiro pressed as he licked his very dry lips.

"Toshiro..." Gin said slowly and carefully, as if any moment now he might break.

"Gin how many times do I have to tell you. I am fine, I am sorry I scared you but all I was doing was looking for Fuyuki, I was not going to jump" Toshiro said grabbing his hands and gently kissing the knuckles. Lately Gin had been worried he was so unstable that he was going to commite suicide, honestly he could not blame the older man.

"You really scared me" Gin whimpered looking him in the eyes.

"I know, I am sorry" Toshiro smiled calmly but inside he was all BUT calm. Wondering if he was really crazy, if his baby really was dead. Hell if Gin had not come out and grabbed him, maybe he might have jumped over, even if it was to just reach his baby. From that moment, Toshiro had not left Gin's side, even when it was the bathroom he would wait outside for him and make sure Gin would wait for him. He felt like a child but he was so afraid that he just did not care anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out just so you can go searching?" Gin said slowly

OK, the truth was, part of him did want to for for a walk so that he could look around and see if he could find that head he saw last time, purely to prove he was not crazy even if it was not his actual child but another kid with white hair. But then again, part of him did want to make up to them all when they went to the shopping centre. Although no one said it aloud, Toshiro had a feeling he ruined their day together.

"Where do you want to go?" Gin asked kindly

"I don't know, how about we go to a pub" it was the only place he would not think of his child.

"Are you serious?" Gin blinked, when Toshiro nodded he blinked again "Uh I will have to ask Momo first"

"OK then" Toshiro smiled casually

The minute Gin vanished from the room, Toshiro's face fell and he looked down at his knees, eyes wide with slight fear. Ever since he saw Fuyuki (Or whoever that baby was, since he only thought he saw Fuyuki), he had been feeling like he was going insane! It made him sick but he was afraid to show it in front of the others, just in case. He took a few slow deep breaths and then smiled when Gin came back into the room.

"OK... So... Momo doesn't think it's a good idea... For one, you do look a lil young" Gin said slowly "And two... we are just a lil worried"

"But there is no where else to go" Toshiro grumbled

"I know but I am sure we can find somewhere. How about the cinema?" Gin suggested smiling

"Maybe" Toshiro mumbled, as far as he knew they never took Fuyuki to see a movie (mostly because it was not done and Gin could not stand watching baby movies even in his own home) "OK"

"Cool, need help getting dressed?" Gin asked innocently

"I am not a child" Toshiro grinned

"Alright then" pecking Toshiro's lips he stopped and changed.

They both slipped out of their night clothes (Gin was wearing his grey T-shit with matching trousers meanwhile, although Toshiro had a set of night clothes, he preffered Gin's clothes, they always had that faint smell of peach that he loved so much and were lose and comfy).

Toshiro changed into a black shirt with a blue dragon on the front and back (A special gift from Gin), a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black shoes he wore last time and the same coat he wore to the shopping centre. When he was ready he checked to make sure he was presentable before turning to watch Gin finishing changing. He was always a lot quicker at changing on his own and when he was done (as strange as it would sound) he loved sitting and watching Gin's bare body _slowly_ cover itself.

When Gin was done he turned around, wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday and grinned. They went outside to find Momo was flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Want to come to the cinema with us?" Toshiro asked

"No thanks" Momo said then added "Are you sure you want to go out at all? We could rent a movie and watch it here"

"No I want to go out, are you sure you don't want to come?" Toshiro said smiling to show he was fine.

"I am sure" Momo smiled back "Have fun"

"Alright then"

The two of them waved as they left the hotel. Gin took Toshiro's hand and they walked down to the nearest cinema, it was not too far from the large shopping centre. They waited for a moment, standing by a large white screen that had all the movies playing when and what time. Finally Gin picked out three movies they could watch straight away before looking at Toshiro.

"You pick"

"... I don't know... What about..." Toshiro said then shrugged weakly

"Horror? Romance? Adventure? Mystery?" Gin asked, noting all the topics that were in the three movies

"Uh..." Toshiro wanted to see a little romance but he didn't want to seem like a girl, and romance would most likely involve some kind of child so instead he shrugged and said "Horror?"

"OK then" Gin took his hand again and went to the ticket booth.

Behind the counter was a young and quite beautiful woman. She had bright sunning blond hair laid out with curls hanging over perfectly straighten pieces and blazing green eyes like small emeralds with tanned skin and a skinny body, she had long arms and long bright pink nails, each nail had a dark ruby gem on it. She wore a bright pink top with a dark blue denim skirt and long thick green books that reached her knees.

The minute she saw Gin, her eyes lit up like a child when he first saw his christmas present, she set her book down (Some Dirty romance crap) and smiled at him, revealing bright white pearls of teeth. She rested her chin on one of her thin hands and the other began to play with a long strand of her own hair, twirling it around her finger and watching him in a way that sent waves of jealousy all through Toshiro. She was acting like an idiotic school girl.

"Hello" she smiled "Can I help you?"

"We would like two tickets to 'Midnight Feast'" Gin asked

The woman blinked, not realizing he was with someone, but then she looked over at Toshiro before smiling and giggeling loudly "Sorry, there's an age limit, no children allowed"

"What?" Toshiro shouted and got ready to roar at her when Gin rose a hand, stopping him.

"Please" Gin smiled "He is mature for his age..." slowly he opened one of his eyes and winked, before gently rolling some of the money between two fingers. "After all, you're a cool chick aren't you? You can't be more than seventeen right?"

The woman blinked and blushed at him before regaining her cool and beaming "Well... Just this once" she whispered and winked, slidding out two tickets "Just don't tell anyone it was me"

Gin nodded, taking the tickets and walking with Toshiro into the main area of the cinema. As he made his way to room 6, he noticed on the back of one of the tickets had a piece of paper with a few numbers on it. He grinned at himself but then threw it into the next bin they passed and decided not to tell Toshiro, even if it was just a joke. He doubted the young boy would be very happy to hear it, or that he would see the funny side Gin saw.

When they walked in, they went to the back of the room and sat down in the corner. No one sat near them, this movie had been out for a while now so barely any of the seats were actually taken. And most of the ones that were taken were at the front or claiming middle isle seats before anyone else could take them.

The first half of the movie was more pathetic than Gin thought it would be, in fact more than half of the movie was pathetic. In the end, since no one was around, and there were no cameras that could see them in the corner, Gin began to stroke Toshiro's stomach, pecking his temple gently. Toshiro blushed and pretended to ignore him, watching the movie in silence as he felt a hand slip under his shirt.

Toshiro bit his lower lip and gasping softly when the hand went lower, he then clenched his fist as a tongue began to travel down the side of his face.

"Gin... Not now..." Toshiro grumbled

"Why?" Gin smirked

"Because I am trying to watch" he snarled

"No you're not" Gin chuckled "Who would watch a crap movie like this, not after what we've seen"

Toshiro sighed and suddenly looked around, gently kissing Gin on the lips. The two just began to get comfortable when Gin saw someone heading for the exit. He quickly pulled back and leaned back against the seats, acting as if he had been watching all along. Toshiro thought he had done something wrong but relaxed when he saw a man go by to go to the bathroom.

Then when he was back again, Gin began to gently kiss Toshiro again. It would have been much more romantic, if only they had not had to keep pulling apart whenever anyone passed, well that and the screams of terror coming from the screen. But otherwise, strange enough, Toshiro enjoyed it all.

At the end of the film, Gin stayed back for a bit. He and Toshiro pretended to slowly sort through their things. When everyone else was gone, Toshiro stood but stopped when Gin grabbed his hands.

"I am really horny now" Gin grinned

Toshiro blinked. Then blushed with a small smile as Gin pulled him from the cinema. The next thing he knew, he was in the bathroom, one of the stalls, pressed against the wall as Gin began to kiss him hard on the lips. For a moment he began to push him away, it was so slutty to do this in the bathroom, but then as the kiss deepened, he found himself returning the kiss and completely losing all sense of reason.

This was the first time, in a long time, that Toshiro had been able to enjoy his time with Gin, without worrying about Fuyuki. It was nice, and he refused to let that spoil today. But now that he was thinking of his baby, he couldn't stop. Pulling away Toshiro looked down.

"What's wrong?" Gin said kneeling in front of him

"Nothing... But... Isn't this a little trampy?" Toshiro blushed

"A little but who cares" Gin grinned leaning over and kissing his neck gently.

"I do" Toshiro grumbled but was leaning back and letting Gin kiss him.

Gin was just beginning to have some fun, and Toshiro just beginning to forget his troubles when someone came into the bathroom and began to wash their hands. They both thought nothing of it, and just stayed quiet, kissing each until, until the one in the stall beside their began to speak.

"I just want to get out of this place" grumbled a voice, it sounded very much like Grimmjow.

"And I don't" growled another, this one was much like Nnoitra "We just have to stick it out until we find them"

"Wish he would just get rid of the whole place" Grimmjow snarled

"He doesn't want to draw attention from the other group" Nnoitra grunted

"Yeah but-!"

"Stop biting my head off! I agree with you! This is just how things are! So lets find em and have fun, I call the little one" Nnoitra began to chuckle

"Fine, but I get the girl" Grimmjow snorted

"Whatever, let's get going, they can't have gone far"

Toshiro had been unconsiously pushing himself further against Gin's chest the more they spoke. Thin arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer as they listened for the doors to open and close. Even after they heard the door go, the two remained curled up together. Then slowly Gin stood and checked but it was all clear. Then he slipped back down and grabbed Toshiro's hand pulling him from the stall but as the man began to take him to the door, Toshiro stopped him.

"What if they are waiting for us?" Toshiro asked

"We can't stay here forever" Gin mumbled but really he agreed with Toshiro and the two waited a little longer.

When they knew they could not wait any longer Gin stuck his head out and then stepped outside when he was sure the coast was clear. He pulled Toshiro along and the two slowly slipped out from the cinema, they moved carefully and quietly down the street. It didn't take them long before they were back at the hotel again, rushing inside and practically diving up the stairs (Not wanting to wait for the elevator) and throwing themselves into their room.

Momo was still watching TV calmly while she nibbled on some popcorn. She looked up, shocked when the two burst in so quickly as she expected them to spend more time alone together.

"Hay you two" Momo blinked "What's up?"

"Espada!" Toshiro gasped

"What? Where?" stupidly Momo looked up.

"No! They were at the cinema! They are looking for us! They know we are here! We have to leave! Now!" Toshiro gasped

Gin was panting and trying to regain his breath as quickly as he could. After a small moment of telling Momo what they overheard in the bathroom, he managed to breath again. In seconds all three of them were running to their rooms. Momo snatched her bag and shoved random clothes in. Soon she was diving back out, pulling the bag onto her back and looking around for the others.

They were just coming out their own room, both had their own bags but they were not nearly as large as Momo's was. Just as they were about to leave, Toshiro stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Fuyuki's bike, sitting calmly in the corner of the room. He didn't want to leave it but...

"What is it Toshiro?" Momo asked, she was holding the door open for them

"Oh... I'll get it" Gin sighed going to grab the bike.

He was surprised when Toshiro grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No... It's OK... It'll just slow us down"

"Are you sure?" Asked Gin, now worried for the younger man

"Yes, now lets go"

Gin took Toshiro's hand, giving it a light squeeze, and the three of them ran from the room, leaving the small bike behind. It was almost like leaving their baby behind but Toshiro forced himself to concentrate. A tear trickeled down his cheek but he was surprised when that was the only one. Maybe he was finally getting over the pain of losing his child? Or worse... Maybe the whole effect was slowly numbing him.

They hurried down the steps, they ran from the room, tossing the keys onto the desk in front of the manager who blinked and cried after them. Then they were out on the streets looking back and forth.

"Which way do we go?" Gin asked

"Let's just get down to the nearest train station" Momo said

They had no idea where the bus stops where but on her little food shopping spree, Momo had passed the train station. It was a little far away but they did not care.

As they all began to walk they were careful to look around, at one point Gin spotted someone with bright blue hair and they all hide behind a building. When he looked again they had disapeared but it did not stop them from treading carefully. Whenever they heard a voice their heads snapped to see who spoke, whenever someone barged into them, Gin would get ready to attack only to stop in time when he realized it was just a rude kid.

So obviously they were beginning to get strange looks, and people were starting to whipser about them. So they quickly moved on, pretending to be oblivious to what they were saying about them.

But then as they all turned a corner, Toshiro saw something that made him freeze on the spot. He spun around and ignored Momo and Gin hissing at him. He stared at the face before realization finally set in and his whole expression was a mix of joy and confusion. His heart raced and his breath picked up as he opened his mouth and screamed for the baby just down the street in a womans arms.

"FUYUKI!"

* * *

**To be continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper (sorry! I know how annoying it is but I just saw the chance!), BlackGrayWhite (Sorry, I am just mean that way :D), rockbabyval (of course! I aint THAT mean!)**

* * *

They just exited the hotel rolling their eyes. Lisa had pushed Fuyuki into Hiyori's arms just as the left the large building. They had asked to meet the young boy that looked like the baby but were told he ran from the hotel just a few moments ago in a rush.

"What now?" Mashiro asked as she leaned against the wall, slowly slipping down onto the ground. She was so tired.

"Nothing we can do but head to the next town" Shinji moaned

"But what if that kid really is his brother or something" Lisa said

"If he was, then surely he would have been looking for him in some way, and he would not have run away like he did" Shinji shrugged

"Aw come on!" roared Hiyori, drawing a lot of attention "We have been looking for an AGE now! Can't we give up and chuck him into an orphanage!"

"No" they all said together.

"Fine" she grumbled

They continued to walk down the street again, slowly making their way to the nearest phone booth to call for a cab. They began to argue of if they were going home now or heading to the nearest town straight away. Hiyori tried to get Fuyuki to drift off to sleep while they were walking but she was lousy at rocking Fuyuki and her voice was like two cats fighting.

Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Shinji and Hiyori were all walking together, the others had stayed at home and they were planning to take it in turns to search each day.

They had passed a street when they noticed a lot of people were whispering to each other and acting strangely. It was weird but none of the small group said anything as they continued to walk. Finally when they turned a corner and stood waiting for one of the cars to stop so they could cross the road, they all heard something.

"FUYUKI!" came a cry

Blinking, one by one, their heads turned to the side where the cry had come from. Hiyori's head was the last to turn so she was more shocked than the others when she suddenly got a foot to the face. The baby was grabbed and actually ripped from her arms as she was thrown back. Shinji managed to snatch a hold of her to keep her from falling out into the middle of the road and they all looked up at the boy.

Toshiro stood holding Fuyuki tightly to his chest. He had tears swimming down his cheeks as he clutching the baby. Fuyuki was cheering and wrapping his arms around Toshiro's chest and shouting out his own little set of "Momo's".

Gin and Momo were running over as fast as they could but they froze when they saw Toshiro holding Fuyuki closely. The baby was laughing and he looked around, holding out his arms for both Momo and Gin. Then the two of them were running and grabbing both Toshiro and the baby. Momo however looked up at the vizards and her eyes widened in shock.

"_YOU_had Fuyuki?" she said, her voice was slight curious but almost slightly accusating.

"Hay!" Hiyori roared "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO US LIKE THAT? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING AFTER THE BRAT FOR DAYS SINCE WE FOUND HIM TRYING TO GET HIM BACK TO HIS FAMILY! I HAD HIM PUKE ON ME FOR **** SAKE! SO YOU BETTER-" the rest of her words were muffled by Shinji covering her mouth.

"I take it you are the family" Kensei said watching Toshiro, who was still clinging to Fuyuki.

"We are" Gin nodded, arms around Toshiro.

"... You seem familiar..." Mashiro said slowly, pointing at Gin.

"Yeah..." Shinji frowned then at the same time, all their eyes widened as they realized "You work for Aizen!"

"Uh no" Gin began but they were all now staring at him.

"YOU ARE!" Kensei roared, he jumped forward and Gin picked Toshiro up, throwing him to the side to keep him from getting hit and taking a sharp blow to the forarm. Toshiro shouted but then Hiyori was diving at him.

Momo ran to help him and Fuyuki but Lisa jumped in the way. Mashiro cheered while Shinji stood watching. He was confused, Toshiro and Momo seemed familiar and if they were not Fuyuki's real parents then how come he acted like a parent reunited with his kid... Loly just seemed happy, he was really crying.

Toshiro yelled as Hiyori went to grab Fuyuki, he managed to kick her in the jaw but she reached down and was able to snatch one of his ankles, tripping him up. He hit the ground hard and rolled just in time to avoid a foot to the face.

Meanwhile Momo was screaming loudly as she ran back and avoided a sword that was trying to slice her apart. She managed to dodge and dive forward, knocking Hiyori away from Toshiro, tackeling her to the ground. Lisa ran over but Toshiro stuck his leg out in time to trip her up.

"STOP!" Shinji shouted and everyone froze on the spot "I don't know about him" he pointed to Gin before stepping forward "But I am pretty sure that those two are soul reapers, they really are the kids family..."

"How can you be sure?" Hiyori snapped, she was pinning Momo onto the ground.

"..." Shinjis stared down at Toshiro, he was sitting up, glaring at Shinji and clutching a weeping Fuyuki to his chest. He had a few tears still in his eyes but his cheeks were now dry "I just got a feeling"

"A feeling?" Hiyori exploded

"Yeah" he shrugged reaching down and pulling Toshiro to his feet "See while we were looking after the kid, some men of Aizen's came and tried to take the kid away"

"What?" Toshiro gasped, he looked down and held Fuyuki close.

"Why is that?" Lisa asked Momo.

"Well see... Gin left... To be with Toshiro... and Fuyuki and now he is mad... He wants to hurt Gin so he tried to kill Fuyuki but I guess you found him" Momo shrugged.

"... You left Aizen... To... _BE_with the kid... Like... BE WITH" Kensei frowned

"If you are asking if I sleep with him, then the answer is yes" Gin rolled his eyes causing Toshiro to blush furiously.

"GIN SHUT UP!" Toshiro blushed standing

"Hay kid!" Hiyori roared, jumping from Momo and grabbing a hold of Toshiro's arm "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE IDEA OF KICKING ME IN THE FACE LIKE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED!"

"Yeah right!" Toshiro snapped shoving her away "I shouldn't have to ASK for my KID!"

"You mean it really is your kid" Hiyori stopped, frowning, she looked at Momo "Does that mean you're the..."

Momo blinked and opened her mouth but Gin quickly jumped in "Yeah she is"

For a moment she was confused but then she realized. The soul society hated gays, and they didn't need the risk that the vizards also hated them, even if they would not do anything to them they might not be so happy on a baby from two men. So instead she just nodded quickly. Toshiro was too busy glaring at Hiyori to even noticed which way the conversation had gone. Finally he looked at the others.

"Come on, we still need to go" Toshiro said.

"Yeah" Gin nodded

"Go where?" Kensei scowled

"The espada are after us" Momo said "We have to leave"

"You could always come with us" Shinji said "We still have more questions for you"

"But we do not want to answer" Gin said grabbing Toshiro and reaching for Momo, just as he was about to grab her, Kensei snatched his arm and gripped it tightly, stopping him from moving.

"But... We still have questions..." Kensei snarled darkly

Gin was about to knock him away, to roar at him and tell him where he can shove his questions. But before he could, Toshiro grabbed his arm and shook his head slowly before looking at them again. Not only were they outnumbered but they could not leave these gigai's without getting caught by Aizen or the Soul Society.

"Fine, lets just not make a scene" Toshiro said

"I agree" Shinji nodded "Follow us, we'll buy you dinner"

"We really have to go-" Gin began

"They wouldn't make a scene in public with loads of others around" Lisa said and turned walking "Come on, I know a place"

With no other choice they began to walk. The vizards surrounded them so they could not run away and Toshiro was not wanting to risk Fuyuki getting hurt. He was slowly kissing the boys temple and running his hands through his hair, a hand holding him to his chest as he half rocked him half hugged him.

Gin had his arm around him and Momo was leaning over to kiss his face. The young chubby baby was squealing and laughing as he got so much attention from the three people he remembered very clearly. Lisa began to watch them as the baby reached up and grabbed a hold of Toshiro's shirt, shoving it into his mouth and smiling when Momo aww'd him.

Soon they found themselves at a normal small restaurant. They all went in and sat down on the cushioned chairs by the window, Gin didn't want to, it was drawing way too much attention but every time he argued this, they all pretended to yawn of boredom. He was very close to fighting them but whenever he saw Toshiro or Fuyuki he managed to force himself to cool down.

Slowly they ordered their own food. In the end Toshiro had gotten a small burger and a milkshake, he was not eating any of it though, he was spending his time slowly feeding Fuyuki some of the shake, small amounts so he might not throw up. After a while, Gin set down his own small bag of chips and slowly began to chewing while Momo ignored the tension and ate her chiken nuggets quickly.

"You should eat" Shinji said to Toshiro

The white haired boy just scowled and continued to hold Fuyuki as if any moment he might disappear from sight. Shinji rolled his eyes and continued to eat before he leaned back and stared at them.

"So you're the parents" Mashiro blinked, pointing at Toshiro and Momo "But you two are a couple" she said point at Gin and Toshiro "How does that work?"

"Well..." Momo said "Um... They... like each other... and wanted a kid... So we done some tests and managed to get me pregnant... so they could raise him"

They were all watching them and for a moment Momo feared they were seeing through her lie, but then Kensei asked "So you two are gay?"

"Uh... Depends" said Gin rather stupidly "... What do you think about gays?"

"Relax" Shinji grinned, showing off more teeth than Gin would have thought possible "We might have thought badly but we have been in the world of the living for so long, we have seen plenty of same sex couples, it doesn't bother us" Kensei sniffed and looked like he would say different but otherwise he said nothing.

"You have seen other gay couples?" Momo asked, when they nodded she gave them away "Did any of the men in those couples get pregnant?" she froze but it was too late and slowly the vizards looked at Toshiro who turned bright red in the face.

"Did you..." Hiyori said then suddenly burst out laughing "OH man! That is just too funny! The shrimpy kid gave birth!"

Shinji covered her mouth "Keep it down snaggle tooth! We are in a public place remember"

She responded by biting his hand hard. Shinji roared in pain and glared at her while she snickered and said "Keep it down Shinji! We are in a public place remember!"

Gin, Toshiro and Momo watched the group with slight unease. They didn't know how to act or what to say to these people. Gin wanted to grab both of them and run but he knew he couldn't. So instead the three of them just sat watching as Shinji and Hiyori began to fight one another. The young Fuyuki was now pulling out all the Small bits of food from the burger and smearing tomato sauce all along the table happily.

When they were done they looked back at the others and frowned at them before Shinji spoke again.

"So you two are the parents?" he asked Gin and Toshiro. Gin shrugged and nodded while Toshiro blushed and nodded. He then looked at Momo "So what do you do?"

"I guess I am like the baby sitter" Momo shrugged

"OK, I got another question" Lisa said leaning forward to them "If you are newly parents, then why aren't you in the soul society" she looked at Gin "Especially if Aizen wants to hunt you down"

"Well you see..." Gin said and looked at the others for help.

"You know how you guys are cool with two guys?" Momo said carefully

Kensei snorted again but Shinji nodded and rose a hand to show he understood "So you lot have been running?"

"Yes" Toshiro whispered

"Well... That sucks" Mashiro said thoughtfully

"Just a bit" Gin rolled his eyes, though no one could see with his eyes shut like they were.

A sudden moment of silence as everyone stared at each other. Then slowly they began to eat again while Hiyori was still watching Toshiro and snickering at the though of him pushing a baby out of his body. When they had all finished eating Gin stood up.

"Thank you for looking after Fuyuki for so long" Gin smiled "And thank you for not judging us so much, but we really do need to go"

Toshiro nodded and he and Momo stood up quickly. The vizards stared after them as they began to leave. Then Shinji sighed as he stood up.

"You know... If you want... You could stay with us for a while"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soul Society a uproar was happening. The head captain had no idea what was wrong until he walked into the meeting hall and froze on the spot. Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana and Sajin all sitting down on the ground in a line, while the others stood opposite them, they seemed rather stiff while the ones sitting down could not be more relaxed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the head captain

"Oh, hey there Yammamoto" Shunsui said bowing his hat slightly "Good of ya to join us"

"Why are you sitting? What is happening in the Soul Society?" he snapped, when no one answered he looked at Soi Fon and the ones standing.

"It seems... There is a mutiny" Mayuri snarled, glaring at the others.

"A what?"

"A mutiny" Soi Fon was also glaring at them "They have sat down and refused to work, they have all their squads doing the same! All over the place, they are just sitting there. They get up, get food and go to the loo but then sit down again"

"What? Why?" he looked at Unohana

"Well, we can't allow this to happen to Toshiro. We are sorry but since you will not listen to reason we have no other choice" Unohana bowed her head respectfully but remained where she was.

"How dare you act in such an inappropriate manner!" the head captain stood glaring down at them.

"If it is inappropriate to stand by our fellow captains then I am afraid I must say I do not care" Ukitake said, he too bowed his head but remained where he was.

"You too Sajin?" the head captain looked at him

"I must say... I am not in favour of men having relationships that way. But who am I to tell someone what they can and cannot do with their life as long as it does not in danger anyone else" Sajin bowed his head "It is wrong to treat someone we know so well in such a way just because we learn something new about them"

"So... Seems we have two sides" Shunsui grinned

"Three actually" Kenpachi grumbled "I couldn't care less about the kid of his sex life" he stepped to the side and smirked "But if it means a fight I will be more than happy to go get him"

"If you send Soi Fon to the world of the living for Toshiro tomorrow, we will not make it easy on you" Shunsui said slowly

"We can replace you!" Soi Fon shouted

"OK, have fun finding four new captains. And I don't know about the others but four new vice captains because Nanao would stick by me" Shunsui nodded

"The same goes for Isane" Unohana said

"And in case you forgot Captain Yamamoto" Sajin said "We are already missing some captains from when we were betrayed"

The head captain glared at them along with the few other captains that agree with him. Kenpachi ignored them all and stared off into space while the ones sitting just calmly stared back at them like nothing was wrong. Then, slowly the head captain turned around and faced Soi Fon, after another moment of silence he said, much to the others dismay "Captain Soi Fon! Prepare to leave ahead of schedule!"

"Yes sir" Soi Fon nodded with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper, Lilela, BlackGrayWhite, Ash4ever, A heart for youP, **

**A little note. When Fuyuki says Gin's name he says it like the drink gin.**

**Also a question, would you guys like a lil Soi Fon and Yoruichi action or a one sided love or none?**

* * *

Toshiro looked around the small place, it looked more like a storage place than a home but he stayed quiet, it probably was not a good idea to be rude when they were offering to home them. Gin seemed annoyed, he wanted to leave and get away before Aizen had a chance to find them, but Shinji assured him that Hacci would be able to keep Aizen away for as long as needed. Momo was just eager to not have to do so much walking and be able to relax, she sat down and smiled before Toshiro sat beside her and she began to tickle Fuyuki.

"He is cute" Lisa noted

"Thanks" Toshiro mumbled while Momo grinned at her.

"So why are you helping us?" Gin frowned

"The kids grown on us" Shinji grinned before his smile dropped and he added "Well that and we try our best to take anything Aizen wants and keep it from him" he grinned again.

"I see... So can someone show us around?" Gin asked casually looking around

"What you see is what you get" Shinji chuckled

"But if you want I will show you a bit" Lisa shrugged

"OK" Gin nodded

Toshiro really wanted to sit, rest and play with Fuyuki but he didn't want Gin to leave him, so he stood and the two followed Lisa from the room. Momo waited behind and began to talk to Shinji, he quickly because close and was flirting slightly. When she left the room he grinned and stated "I just meet my first love" as he did with all girls (except Hiyori).

Meanwhile Toshiro walked with Fuyuki held close, he hadn't let go of him since grabbing a hold. He was whispering into his ear very softly. Gin was busy looking around and frowning as he was shown what was where. They were led along and shown where the woman slept and then where the guys slept. She didn't say anything about where they slept but she showed them the bathroom and then stuck her head in the kitchen, telling them they barely ever used it.

"That is pretty much it" she shrugged leading them back to the others.

Momo was now sitting beside Shinji who had put his arm on the back of the chair and grinning at her, she didn't seem very comfortable but then she did not want to be rude to him after he was letting them stay there. Toshiro rolled his eyes and they walked over, sitting beside her, he looked down at Fuyuki who was so busy biting into the top button of Toshiro's shirt that he didn't seem to realize a thing that was happening.

"..." they all stared at each other, no one knew what to say.

Finally Shinji broke the silence "So why don't I show you around now Momo?" he grinned "After all your friends have seen it"

"Um..." Momo looked at Toshiro who just shrugged.

Before she could even look at Gin, Shinji was pulling her from the chair and then from the room. Toshiro looked down at Fuyuki and gently stroked his hair. It was growing out. He may need a hair cut soon especially the part that was beginning to fall over his eyes. It was getting spiked like Toshiro's but he was noticing that he seemed to be squinting much like Gin did.

"So..." Kensei growled "Just so you know, some of us agree with the Soul Society"

"Now. I would have never guessed you thought that way" Gin said, but he said it was so much sarcasm and in such a way that Toshiro burst out laughing.

Kensei growled and stormed from the room in anger. Mashiro blinked before calling after him as she followed. Hacci was just sitting and watching them with a confused look. Lisa was busy reading her book while Rose and Love where no were to be seen. Hiyori was ignoring everyone apart from the glare she was giving Toshiro. There was a long awkward silence through out the room.

Suddenly Fuyuki looked up at Gin and blinked at him, shocked. Then he leaned back and looked around, confused. Then he began to whimper sadly.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro blinked down at him.

"Momo" he whimpered and began to cry for her.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kensei growled "I thought we were done with that"

"You got a problem?" Gin snapped

"Yeah I do!" Kensei snapped standing and walking over to them, Gin copied him and soon the two were glaring at each other angrily "Just cause they don't mind you two doesn't mean I don't! It is creepy and unatural!"

"Oh shut up!" Gin snorted "I have heard all of that before, it is old and boring now"

"Why you-" Kensei began and rose his fist

"Kensei!" Mashiro shouted jumping up. Hacci stood from his spot, worried and unsure of what to do. Hiyori blinked and just stood watching the two of them. Lisa jumped over to help Mashiro break the two of them up.

"That is enough" Lisa said pushing them apart.

Kensei growled before storming from the room. Mashiro blinked before she quickly followed him. The rest of them just watched silently before going back to their individual activities as if nothing had happened. Gin sat down back with Toshiro and began to try to calm Fuyuki down. He offered to take Fuyuki outside for some fresh air but Toshiro clutched the baby tightly to his chest and shook his head.

"I mean, I can do it" he smiled but he was shaking.

"...Um... Ok then"

Gin watched Toshiro stand and leave towards the door before he stood and followed. It was not safe for him to be outside on his own. Just as they reached the doors, Hiyori called to them.

"If you go outside then stay by the wall, that way you'll stay safe in the barrier" she warned

"Alright then" Gin nodded before laying a gently hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

The two went outside, after they shut the door they leaned against the way. Toshiro was very clingy of Fuyuki at the moment but hopefully that was just a phase.

"You OK, babe?" Gin asked getting onto his knees.

"I'm fine" Toshiro mumbled

"Sure?" Gin pushed

"Yes" Toshiro snapped holding Fuyuki tightly

"...Everything will be Ok now we have him back" Gin smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

Toshiro smiled back and cuddled into his arms as he stared down at their baby. They seemed to be getting on, and for a moment it seemed like everything was normal again. Gin gently kissed the side of Toshiro's neck and held him close.

"Still love ya" Gin mumbled against his neck, he was holding him while one hand stroked the top of Fuyuki's head. The young baby was just laying there and staring up at them with wide eyes and a round mouth, head cocked, then he would reach up and poke Toshiro in the chin.

"Love you too Gin" Toshiro smiled

"Gin!" Fuyuki suddenly cried and the two stared at him

"What did he say?" Gin whispered

"..." Toshiro blinked and slowly lifted him staring at him "Say that again?"

"..." Fuyuki blinked at him, like he did not understand what he wanted.

"Say it again" Gin said slowly "Say Gin"

But again Fuyuki just stayed were he was, in Toshiro's arms, grinning quite happily down at the two and cocking his head from side to side calmly.

"Maybe it was just a fluke" Gin sighed

"Yeah... Maybe..." Toshiro mumbled

"We should go back in soon" Gin suggested

"Later" Toshiro said

"Alright then" he sighed

They waited for a long time before Toshiro began to fall asleep where he was standing. He allowed Gin to pick him up and carry him back inside again. For the first time in a long time, Toshiro really felt safe with the _whole_ family.

Meanwhile, Soi Fon was looking for them. She couldnt help but be happy that she would finally be able to hunt the two faggots down and slice them apart! She didnt care what Momo thought or what the other captains thought!

She landed on a roof and began to look around. She was unsure where they were but she was starting where Renji had found them before searching for clues. It was not long before she found some of their clothes and belongings.

While they were running they could not leave their gigia's or use any of their powers, otherwise they would be easy to track down, and also they looked different from normal people in the world of the living. So that meant that Soi Fon would be able to ask around and easily found out where they were going.

But first she wanted to have a little talk with someone.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Kisuke walked out of the shop and frowned as he felt a strange presence. Then he smiled calmly and pulled his hat down, he had been expecting her ever since she left for the soul society. He waved the fan gently in front of his lower face and stood still for a moment while the presence creeped closer and closer.

"Welcome back Soi Fon" Kisuke turned around and grinned

"I know you gave them something to help" Soi Fon snarled

"Who, may I ask, are you talking about?"

"The traitors" she snarled

"Oh them" he smiled happily at her "Would you like to come inside for something to drink?" he asked casually

"I could have you arrested!" she roared

"For what exactly?" he asked casually

"Helping traitors!" Soi Fon pointed a finger at him

"Do you have any proof of that?" he asked walking passed her. Soi Fon blinked and stuttered for a little bit before turning and glaring at his back. Then she grit her teeth together and crossed her arms.

"It does not matter anyway!" she stated "When we find them, we will find whatever you gave them and we will be able to use it against you then!"

"Good luck with that" Kisuke chuckled before disapearing back inside the shop.

Soi Fon waited until she was sure he was back inside before she growled darkly. She couldn't understand how Lady Yoruichi could put up with him! Quickly she jumped up and began to flash step her way back to the old town. Enough playing around, she had mostly come here in hopes that she could get Kisuke arrested as well but as he said she had no proof.

A small smirk spread across her lips while she jumped from tree to tree and roof to roof. When she brought those gay freaks down, she planned to drag Kisuke down with them, that would serv him right for helping them. They could not run from Soi Fon forever, whether she brought them in alive... or dead.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

He still had not let anyone hold Fuyuki, it was beginning to frighten Gin. He tried to take the baby while Toshiro went to sleep but he wrapped his arms so tight he was beginning to hurt the baby, Gin had to wake him up just so he would realise his hold. Now he was refusing to sleep, he was doing every little thing despite everyone else offering to.

When Momo and Gin spoke about it the two convinced themselves that it was just a faze from losing his child and give it a few weeks and he would be so tired that he would not be able to help but to fall asleep and let them take the baby. Then when they saw he was fine, everything would go back to normal! At least that was what they hoped.

The vizards however, were more open about what they thought of the way he was acting to both them and to the baby.

"Would you let the bloody baby go already!" Hiyori screamed "He needs to breath! You are like some kind of obsessed mother!"

"Technically he is" Lisa noted

"So he doesn't have to be so stupid!" Hiyori growled pushing her face right up against a scowling Toshiro's, so much that he could feel her breath on his face and it was making him feel rather sick.

"Leave him alone Snaggle Tooth" Shinji sighed just as Toshiro was about to scream and kick her away from him.

"Why should I?" she snapped stepping back and glarring at Shinji, giving Toshiro his space back.

"Just do it!" he snapped back, she was giving him a head ache but then again... That was nothing new. Yet she was being so rude to their quests! And she didn't seem to realize he was trying to impress Momo for now. So the two began to glare at each other.

Momo sat down beside Toshiro and watched the two for a second before she looked down at Fuyuki. He was sleeping which was good at the moment. When he was not sleeping he was very annoyed as Toshiro would not let him go so he could crawl around or move at all! The only fresh air he got was when Toshiro would take him outside and it was always Toshiro to feed him, whenever he whined to be held by someone else he was completely ignored, it was not healthy but Momo and Gin could not help themselves but to let Toshiro have what he wanted.

"How about we go shopping?" Momo suggested to them "Get your mind off things"

"No thanks" Toshiro mumbled, staring down at Fuyuki.

"You sure?" she pressed

"Yes" his voice suggested he was getting annoyed so Momo instantly shut her lips tightly together and staid quiet.

Suddenly Gin appeared at the door, he had been out taking a breath of freash air and was now ready to have a talk with the others. They had to be leaving soon, if they didn't they would surely be found by Aizen or the Soul Society. Also, he had to admit, that he did not trust the viazrds very much. Maybe because they did not trust him or maybe because Shinji was being over friendly when he invited them to stay.

Before he could say anything to them, or ask if they would talk to him alone, there was a loud bang and the whole of the room shook like there was some kind of earth quake, Toshiro fell and managed to roll on his back to protect Fuyuki from being crushed, the young baby screamed as it was woken. Momo screamed but Shinji dived forward and caught her, then fell flat on his own face. The others however managed to stumble slightly but kept on their feet. They all pulled out their zanpakuto's and got ready to fight apart from Gin who was just looking for whatever was doing this.

"What the hell!" Kensei shouted loudly

Mashiro looked up and her eyes froze as they settled in the doors, she saw what was coming before it even happened. "Look out!" Mashiro called as the doors were thrown open, they flew from the wall and Love narrowly avoided being hit while Rose clipped his ankle and was sent sprawling onto his face.

Everyone shouted, in either pain or just general shock, when finally everything stopped, no more shaking or crashing or screams, just silence, it may sound weird but the silence was more defening than the actual noise before. Then there were footsteps and everyone tense, ready to fight or run, quickly making up their minds of what they could do or should do before a face appeared.

"Come with me, now" Ulquiorra demanded, standing with his hands in his pockets "Otherwise I shall kill you all" he didn't waist any time, he was not one to play around.

Toshiro glared as he began to stand up, he wasn't sure if he meant just him and Fuyuki, or just Gin, or hell if he just meant Fuyuki but he knew he wasn't going to let ANYONE go with him! Gin seemed to have the same idea as he stepped in front of his family, protecting them all.

"Come and get us" Gin snarled

"Speaking of getting us..." Shinji mumbled stepping forward "How did you find us?"

Ulquiorra completely ignored him like he was not even there and began to step towards Gin and Toshiro. Momo was standing just behind Shinji and scowling but shaking at the same time, she didn't know what to do. They began to step slightly more forward and everyone prepared themselves to fight for their lives.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY! I HAVE STARTED COLLEGE NOW SO I DON'T HAVE AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE BUT I PROMISE I WILL SORT IT OUT SO THAT I WILL CONTINUE TO GET THESE CHAPTERS UP. IF I DON'T YOU HAVE PREMISSION TO SEND ME ANGRY THREATS:L:L:L**

**Thank you: BreathXFreely (Long time no see! Lol glad you are still enjoying the story), Pheonix Reaper (Not a big fan or Yuri either but I wasn't sure if anyone else out there wanted it), A Heart For You, Maru De Kusangi, **

**That is two against Soi FonXYoruichi  
And one for Soi FonXYoruichi**

**So for now, unless I get more votes, there will be none of them two together.**

* * *

Everyone was tense and ready but at the same time none of them were sure of what to expect. They didn't think Aizen would waist much time on spending all of his espada just to get Gin, no matter how mad he was at them. But then he wouldn't put it passed Aizen to go overboard for no reason! Gin, Toshiro and Momo were pretty useless right now.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hiyori snapped

Once again all of the vizards were ignored like they were not even there. He began to step forward towards the family but suddenly every vizard pulled out there zanpakuto's pulled on their hollow masks and jumped into his way. None of them were ready for little games at the moment, especially since they were all being ignored so much.

"Are you going to answer us?" Rose scowled

Ulquiorra had his eyes pinned on Gin who was shaking and gritting his teeth together tightly. For a moment there was no more movement. Then slowly Ulquiorra raised his hand. Nothing happened...

Then a blast of green light shot out, Gin grabbed Toshiro and dived to the side with Fuyuki, the vizards all jumped out of the way, Momo just managed to duck to the side. They all shouted as half of the floor and furniture was torn apart by the green light.

"My protable TV!" Hiyori screamed

"Leave it!" Shinji snapped

Everyone was ready when Ulquiorra turned and faced Gin and Toshiro again. The two were standing and shaking slightly but trying to hold firm. He made his way towards them slowly.

"You are too afraid of being found by the soul society to even try to fight" Ulquiorra grumbled "You are both trash"

"Get a new insult"

Ulquiorra ignored the comment and began to step forward when Shinji, Love and Rose all dived in the way, ready to fight. Hiyori stood back with Kensei and Mashiro, since none of them seemed to understand why they were going through so much trouble to protect these soul reapers. Gin took this time to snatch onto Toshiro's hand and dive for the exit, Fuyuki in his arms and Momo just behind the two of them.

Just as they reached the door, Lisa appeared behind them. She was not going to stand around like an idiot! And if Ulquiorra was here then who knows who else was outside waiting for them.

Meanwhile, as they were running out of the building they found someone waiting for them, smirking superiorly with her zanpakuto in front of her.

"I knew if I waited for one of Aizen's men to find you then I would be able to as well" Soi Fon smirked "All I had to do was follow the spiritual pressure"

Gin growled darkly as he pushed Toshiro safely behind him "Let me guess? Easy way or hard way?"

"No... Just the hard way" Soi Fon said stepping forward with a thick smirk.

They all tense as Lisa stepped out in front, Soi Fon didn't question about her involvemnt, she didn't seem to care either. All she cared about was getting Toshiro and Gin once and for all.

"ZABIMARU!" came a shout and suddenly a zanpakuto appeared stretching out in front of Soi Fon and carving a line in the dirt, this cause Soi Fon to jump back in shock and blink, looking to the side.

Toshiro blinked and looked to the side, his eyes widened in shock when he saw Renji run out, followed by Rangiku, Rukia and Ichigo. All of them were holding their zanpakutos. Rangiku immediately ran towards her captain while Renji and co stood in between Soi Fon and them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Soi Fon screeched

"We apologise captain Soi Fon" Rukia gasped "But our loyalty to Captain Hitsugaya is far too great, we cannot stand by"

"All of you! You will all be arrested!" Soi Fon was turning a bright red in anger.

"Then we will be arrested with our captain" Rangiku said bravely

"Ran... Ran... Rangiku?" Toshiro gasped staring up at her.

"Yes captain?" Rangiku smiled

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, all of them were now oblivious to the noise inside and to Soi Fon's obvious rage as she stood in front of them all.

"We came to help of course" Ichigo grinned

"But... I..." Momo mumbled "How?"

"We followed Soi Fon" Renji shrugged, watching Soi Fon.

"I am a captain! I can take all of you!" Soi Fon screamed

"Normally yes, but there is also us" Lisa scowled "And Ulquiorra will come out any minute, you don't really have the time or power" she wasn't afraid to tell her how it was since the others still could not help but see her as a captain.

There was a loud crash that drew everyones attention back to the mess inside with Ulquiorra and Shinji's lot. Rose and Love had been thrown outside and landed in a pile, they soon jumped back up, looking completely fine but Gin had enough.

"We're getting outta here" he hissed grabbing Toshiro's arm

Rangiku suddenly looked at them "I'm coming"

"NO!" Toshiro snapped

"We have no choice now" Rangiku said "it is treason"

They could not say any more as the others were getting wild and Soi Fon was now fighting with both Lisa and Renji as he kept her away. So instead he let Gin pull him along with Momo, Rangiku, Rukia and Ichigo following them.

They all ran and jumped away from the scene. Soon they had gone so far that they could no longer hear the roars, bangs and clashes of swords. Only then did they allow themselves to rest.

"Why... are... you... here?" Toshiro panted

"We told you..." Rangiku gasped

"No... I mean... If you are gonna... ignore orders... then why... are you with... the soul society?" Toshiro snarled

Rangiku suddenly smiled at him "I don't care if I... Have to betray the whole... Of the soul society. I will always stand by you... Captain"

Toshiro blinked at her for a moment before he sighed and looked down to make sure Fuyuki was OK. Then he looked around at the others.

Rukia was watching them and smiling, she nodded when she saw Toshiro look at her and bowed slightly in respect to show that she agreed with Rangiku. Meanwhile, Ichigo was so out of breath he was laying on the ground and panting. Gin and Momo were watching Toshiro, they seemed worried but he was not going to bring that up with everyone else around like this.

"We need to move" Toshiro stated

"Yeah lets get going" Rukia nodded standing

"Where are we going?" Momo asked

"Anywhere from here would be a good start" Ichigo grumbled, standing up.

With a nodd they turned and began to walk. Toshiro would have liked to argue and made his friends return to their happy lives but now they had betrayed the soul society there was no going back. He couldn't get rid of them all now, not after they did this for him as well.

Gin wrapped his arms around Toshiro and the younger boy curled up into him while Momo walked behind them. They were all worried for Toshiro and especially Fuyuki but now the others were here they could not voice their worries allowed without getting everyone else involved, and they knew that was the last thing that Toshiro wanted right now.

* * *

**To be continue.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. And sorry if the plot moves a lil fast in this bit. I will make it better in the next chapter I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper (Lol glad you liked it and yeah I changed my name cause I was kind of bored of it so now it is Clovers-Charm!), A Heart For You (My thoughts exactly!), Saya and Hagi Together 4 Ever, BlackGrayWhite (Sorry this chapter will be longer! Promise!), Bloodyfangirl13**

**That is three against Soi FonXYoruichi  
And two for Soi FonXYoruichi**

* * *

"You have been found guilty on treason, how do you plead" the head captain demanded

"Guilty" Renji said without hesitation, shocking a few of the other captains "I am sorry but I could not allow Toshiro and Momo to be hunted down, even if I do dislike Ichimaru"

"This is getting out of hands!" the head captain began but was cut off by Shunsui.

"Tea Unohana?" he asked

"Yes please"

The other captains remained on the floor, now sipping tea with each other. They were all smiling at one another as they loudly ate biscutes and small cakes. Shunsui and Sanji both had bottles of sake while the rest were just drinking tea. They had cushions that they were sitting on and even brought in a human device to play classic music. All of which was annoying the hell out of the other captains, Yamamoto had gone a dark red in the face at this.

"DO YOU MIND?" he roared

"Oh not at all" Unohana smiled and held up a cake "Would you like one Renji?"

"Uh... No thank you" Renji blinked

"Alright then" she picked up a small knife and spread a cream over the cake before biting into it calmly.

The head captain grit his teeth together angrily. He lifted his cane and knocked it loudly on the ground, drawing everyone attention back to him.

"You will be imprisoned until the matter of Hitsugaya and Ichimaru have been resolved!" he raored, louder than needed.

Renji looked down while the other captains just tutted loudly and turned up the music. It was obvious they were trying to annoy the head captain and it was also obvious that it was working.

"Dismissed!"

They all stood up and left the room, apart from the captains eating and drinking in the corner happily. The head captain shot them a glare before he walked passed. Outside would be more difficult though. All the people that followed the rebelling captains and Toshiro and even Gin were all doing the exact same, sitting and acting casual. Even when the head captain had one of them locked away and anothers limb cut off they all stood tall. They knew that they could not stab/cut or impison all of the soul reapers following them.

But the head captain was stubborn and refused to let any of them have their way.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Captain?" Rangiku asked quietly, she waited for him to look up from Fuyuki before she asked "Are you OK?"

He had been holding onto Fuyuki since they had seen him and although Momo and Gin were afraid to address the issue, Rangiku was not.

"I am fine" he grumbled

"Sure?" she pressed, when he didnt answer she shrugged "Give Fuyuki to Momo and you can go relax for a bit"

"No!" he snapped holding Fuyuki close before adding "I am fine already"

"... OK" Rangiku mumbled

They all watched him as he gently cuddled Fuyuki slightly closer. They had been walking for a long time now, every time someone suggested they stop, Gin would tell them no, that they had a lot further to go before they could be safe. On more than one occasion he would pick Toshiro up and carry both him and Fuyuki while they slept when they were tired. When they took Fuyuki away while he was sleeping he freaked out to wake up and find him gone again.

He even kicked Ichigo who happened to be holding him and swore loudly. They still took Fuyuki out of his arms while he slept but they quickly returned him if they thought Toshiro might be waking up, they were only caught twice.

Whenever Ichigo or Rukia brought up the subject that Toshiro may be needing some help, Toshiro and Momo quickly told them to be quiet while Rangiku would just walk further ahead with that worried expression on her face.

"We should rest here" Rukia gasped "Even soul reapers have there limits"

"Then stay" Gin said nastily, earning him a sharp look from Rangiku.

Toshiro however just continued to walk, ignoring them all like they were not even there. Gin moved quickly to stay in the same pace with him and, because they had no choice, the others followed.

"Why are we here again" Ichigo grumbled

"Ichigo just keep that temper of yours under control" Rangiku suddenly growled before walking ahead.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo scowled

"It means, dont get angry and start attacking people who will easily kick your butt" Sighed Rukia and followed Rangiku.

"... WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" he cried dramaticly

They all ignored him and continued to walk. Soon he quickly ran to catch up and dragged along at the end miserably.

Later on, as they were walking up a large hill and making there way to a small secure village, Toshiro nearly fell off. He had been putting off sleep for as long as he could since he had begun to catch on to what the others were doing while he slept. Then as he was walking he suddenly wandered over to the edge and collapsed, if Gin had not been beside him and snatched him from the edge they might have lost both Toshiro and Fuyuki.

"Get on my back" Gin commanded

"No" Toshiro moaned but was too tired to fight as Rangiku helped him up.

"Hold on" Gin sighed and continued to walk.

Slowly the sun began to set around them all. They had to move quicker now. Not because they were afraid of the dark but it was winter and very cold at night where they were. And it was not safe for Fuyuki to be so cold all of the time since he could easily get sick.

After a while they found a small cave where they would be able to get in. Everyone crawled inside and Rangiku offered to make a fire.

"Alright" the others nodded and sat down, curling up

Gin set Toshiro down and pulled him into a tight and close hug to keep him warm. Fuyuki in between the two. He struggled slightly at being cramped but soon got into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

The others were busy walking around to stay warm or talking to each other. Rangiku made a fire right in front of Gin and the others before getting on her knees and facing them.

"What are we suppose to do?" Ichigo sighed "I mean, think logically guys! We can't run forever!"

"We know that, but what other choice do we have?" Rukia sighed

"Hopefully the soul society will come to there senses" Rangiku said

"Yeah right" came a whisper.

They all looked to see Toshiro was gently playing with Fuyuki's fingers, gently while he held him close to his chest. Everyone stared at him for a moment before looking away again. He was glad, if they stared any longer he might start to cry in front of them.

Ever since he got Fuyuki back he was afraid to let go in case he lost him again. He was afraid and was slowly becoming more and more depressed that he was a bad parent. He often had horrible thoughts of wanting to get rid of Fuyuki to make things easier, but he loved his baby! He didn't want to lose him! But... at the same time if something happened then everything would be easier and he could go home and live normally again and- NO! He didn't want that! Toshiro wanted his baby... What was wrong with him?

"Go to sleep" Gin whispered to him

"I aint tired" Toshiro whispered

"Sure you're not" Gin grinned and pecked his temple softly "But try anyway"

Toshiro shut his eyes and relaxed, holding Fuyuki close. After a moment of dead silence he finally drifted off to sleep. Gin sighed and leaned back, relaxing his own body and shutting his eyes completely again. Soon he too had fallen asleep.

The others only waited a few seconds after they were sure that he was asleep before they began to talk about the family.

"You really think we are going to be able to convince the soul society?" Rukia asked

"If we can't there will be a fall on rebellion" Rangiku sighed

"We don't want anyone getting hurt!" Rukia added quickly

"I know that, you know that but even if the soul society knows that, they don't care" Rangiku growled angrily

"So what are we suppose to do?" Ichigo scowled

"Keep running until we come up with a better plan?" Rukia suggested

"Works for me"

Rangiku grinned as she lay back down with her hands behind her head. Rukia sighed and curled up against the wall as well while Ichigo agreed to take the first watch. He sighed as he watched Toshiro cling to the baby even in his sleep. It really wasn't fair.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"So you guys can stay at my house" Ichigo said "Here no one will sense your spiritual pressures because it will get interfeared like when Rukia came here and couldn't feel the hollow"

"Thanks Strawberry" Gin smirked

Ichigo glared at him as they all sat down on his bed. There was hardly enough room to sleep in here. Rukia quickly claimed the closet before anyone else and Gin quickly called Ichigo's bed for him and Toshiro with Fuyuki to be sleeping in his arms.

"That's no fair, where am I going to sleep?" Rangiku pouted

"Well you'll have to sleep on the floor" Ichigo sighed "I'll get you a matress"

"But wait Ichigo, where are you going to sleep?" Rukia asked sticking her upper body out of the closet to look at him.

"I'll tell dad I have guests and sleep on the couch down stairs" he shrugged rubbing the back of his head casually "Get comforty then"

And he left them all alone. Toshiro sat up and began to change Fuyuki out of his winter clothes and into some lighter clothes. He put Fuyuki in a light blue short sleeve T-shirt with a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a pair of white socks with no shoes on. Gin watched him while he leaned against the wall just beside the window next to them. Meanwhile Rukia was trying to make the closet more homey and Rangiku was heading to the bathroom to see what cosmetics the family had.

After a while they heard Ichigo's dad screaming for Rukia only to be told by Ichigo to shut up! There was a loud crash that made everyone jump and soon Fuyuki began to cry loudly.

"Aw great" Toshiro whispered standing "I'll be in the bathroom, Rangiku get out!" he snapped

Immediatly she jumped out and let him go inside. He went in and set Fuyuki down on the toilet seat to wash his face and try to force himself to relax. He was too tense to be safe and the last thing he wanted was to do something he would regret. It was not enough, he growled and gripped his hands tightly together as Fuyuki continued to cry.

Suddenly his throat tightened and his heart clenched. Shutting my eyes he began to run both the taps to drown out the noise, finally letting small sobs escape. Toshiro could not do this, he wasn't strong enough to protect Fuyuki.

He began to cry softly but no one could hear him over the taps and over Fuyuki's own cries. He slipped down to the ground and covered his ears tightly. Toshiro sobbed on the floor for what felt like hours before someone else knocked on the door and began to ask if he was OK.

"I'm fine!" he called, his voice surprisinly normal

Standing and whiping his eyes clear he picked Fuyuki up and began to rock him back and forth as he moved around the bathroom. He whimpered with every soft whisper he told Fuyuki. Soon he couldn't stop more tears from streaming down his cheeks and he saw horrible images of leaving Fuyuki and running away. He didn't want to feel this way... Why was he feeling this way? It wasn't fair.

"I'm a good parent aren't I?" Toshiro whispered holding Fuyuki in front of him like he was asking him the question "I'm a good parent" he then stated.

There was even more knocking on the door which just brought more tears to his eyes miserably.

"Toshiro?" came voice

Toshiro turned on the shower tap as well before sitting down on the toilet seat and flushing it loudly. He sat there sobbing while he clung to Fuyuki, maybe slightly tighter than needed but he barely notice.

"I am a good parent"

* * *

**To be continue.**

**(Btw for people who dont know. Toshiro is suffering from a type of Postnatal Depression, not exactly that but like it, look it up!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you: BreathexFreely (Hello again, glad I did that part well), A Heart For You (Don't worry, I am not that mean and please don't kill yourself, I love your reviews:L) Pheonix Reaper (LOL:L), BlackGrayWhite (so sorry about that! I got confused and must have got it mixed up, I will remember next time I promise)**

**That is four against Soi FonXYoruichi  
And two for Soi FonXYoruichi**

* * *

It took him a long time before he finally composed himself and by then everyone was getting very worried. When he was ready he finally managed to calm Fuyuki down and he went back outside to the others again, acting like nothing had even happened. Momo was waiting just outside but he walked passed her like she was not even there.

"Are you OK?" asked Gin

"I am fine" Toshiro nodded, sniffing.

"Sure?" Gin pressed

"Yes I just want to rest"

He sat down on the bed and began to rock Fuyuki back and forth in his arms, trying to get the fussy baby to sleep again. Gin watched him for a moment before he walked over and wrapped his arms around Toshiro, gently rocking him from side to side as well as the baby. Everyone watched for a moment before they began to go about there own business and leave them alone.

"Toshiro, go to sleep, we'll watch Fuyuki" Gin whispered slowly

"No" he said immediatly

"Please, we will be very careful" he whispered

"No" he growled angry now

"..." Gin stared at him before sighing sadly and laying back, letting him have his way.

After a long while Toshiro drifted off to sleep but Fuyuki was still awake and kicking in his arms, he wanted to be let down so he could run around. Gin carefully prised him from his father and lay Toshiro down to sleep in peace. Then he set Fuyuki on the floor and asked Rangiku to watch him while he kept Toshiro asleep.

"Of course" she smiled

Gin smiled back at her before pulling Toshiro close and laying down. Meanwhile Fuyuki was slowly making his way towards the door, smiling, happy to have been let down at last again. Rangiku watched him for a moment before she followed over and got down on her knees grining at him. Fuyuki looked up at her and cocked his head like he was trying to work out what exactly she was suppose to be.

Then he laughed and clapped his hands together shouting "Momo!"

Momo looked up and blinked for a moment before she laughed along with the others and aww'd the young baby at his cuteness. Fuyuki beamed up at them, glad he made everyone happy. Then he suddenly stood and began to pat his stomach, whimpering.

"What's wrong? Tummy ache?" Rangiku asked

He shook his head and mouthed to his open mouth.

"Hungry?" he nodded quickly

He nodded quickly and smiled up at her.

"Sure, come on lets get you something to eat" Rangiku laughed, picking him up.

Fuyuki grinned and grabbed her shoulder sleeve with one hand while the other began to slowly play with her long strawberry blond hair, twisting it around his fingers and rubbing it against Rangiku's cheeks like it was some amazing new object. Rangiku, Momo and Rukia all giggled and aww'd him while he did this, covering there mouths to make the squeals less loud.

Then Rangiku carried him from the room and began to make her way down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs she ran into Ichigo.

"Where are you going?" he snapped

"Fuyuki's hungry" Rangiku shrugged walking passed before he could object.

She walked down the stairs before turning and going into the kitchen. Inside, Yuzu was already making her own small lunch.

"Hay there, mind making us something to eat?" Rangiku asked rather rudely sitting down.

"Um... Who are you?" Yuzu blinked

"We are guests of your brother, my names Rangiku and this little guys Fuyuki" Rangiku said cheerfully

"Oh he is so cute! Can I hold him!" Yuzu gasped

"Sure!"

Rangiku watched as Yuzu then held Fuyuki close and rocked him back and forth. Rangiku grinned as she watched the two of them. Then she took Fuyuki back and sat him down on the table as Yuzu quickly began to make the two of them a meal. By the time they had finished Toshiro was beginning to wake up.

"Quick, Momo, go get Fuyuki" Gin hissed rocking Toshiro back and forth

She spun and ran as fast as she could back down the stairs. Momo dived into the kitchen and gasped for Rangiku. She spun and the two ran up the stairs as fast as they could with Fuyuki held tightly to Rangiku's chest in case she would drop him. They dived into the room and nearly threw Fuyuki back into Toshiro's arms and onto the bed.

Then they let themselves drop to the ground and take in deep, slow breaths. Toshiro mumbled as he woke and pulled Fuyuki close, opening his eye to check it was him before smiling and shutting his eyes again. Gin gave his own sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Toshiro and let his own body to relax while he continued to hold the younger ex captain.

Rukia sat in the closet and sighed laying down, the door was closed but she had been listening in to the whole of it. This was getting worse and worse and she was the only one who was accept that Toshiro was not going to get over his clingingness of there baby. But there was nothing she could do without coming across as the bad guy... She would just have to help as much as she could anyway, even if it meant they would all turn against her. As long as both Captain Hitsugaya and baby Fuyuki was OK.

Meanwhile Yuzu blinked after them as they ran away, holding what was left of a small sandwich she had made for Rangiku.

"That sure was odd" she said to herself "They didn't even finish eating... Oh well" she sighed and walked over to the sink, humming happily.

"Who are you talking to?" Karin said appearing at the door

"Oh nobody" Yuzu laughed "Have you seen the new guests?"

"The ones in Ichigo's room? No I haven't" Karin shrugged sitting down "I take it you were cooking for them? I hope they dont expect us to be there servants while they are here"

"Oh of course not! Besides, one of them had a cute little baby!" Yuzu gasped

"A baby?" Karin blinked

"Uh huh, the cutest little thing with white hair!" Yuzu laughed "It really was adorable, a he I think... Makes you want kids of your own right?"

Karin, who had just been about to swallow a piece of an apple, began to choke and cough, thumping her chest as she tried to cough it back up. When she could breath again she stared at her sister in complete and utter shock. Yuzu however was washing up and whisteling happily, no idea that what she had said could be wrong in any kind of way.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Head captain, we ask you one more time to think this over" Unohana sighed

"No!" he snapped walking passed her

"How long do you think all of your men can go, taking over everyone else's work before they fight back as well?" Shunsui asked

"Not everyone is as disloyal as you!" he snapped before leaving them.

They sat there for a moment in silence before Ukitake spoke up "You lot know this is not working"

"But what else can we do?" Shunsui sighed

"Remember, I will not continue if you mean to fight" Sajin added

"Now, now, none of us want even more hate going around" Shunsui added quickly "What we need, is to make things more difficult for old Yamamoto and his little friends"

"But how do we do that without resorting to some kind of violence?" Unohana asked

Everyone went back into silence again as they tried to think. Like she said, there was not much they could do to make it harder without someone somewhere getting hurt.

"Unless..." Ukitake mumbled

"Unless?" everyone said leaning forward

"Unless... we fake it" he grinned

They all stared at him, frowning for a moment, no one understood what he was getting at. But then, one by one all of there faces lit up. Then they began to laugh quietly like they had all just thought of some joke.

"Are you sure we could get away with that?" Sajin asked "It is pretty risky even if others dont get hurt"

"Hello, we are refusing to work and sitting down all day drinking and eating like pigs" Shunsui chuckled

"He has a point there" Ukitake noted

Unohana was the first to laugh at the before they joined her. It was not funny, just more of a case of laugh or cry when they thought that at any moment Toshiro could be captured and killed if they did not pull this off. He was counting on them, even if he did not actually know it.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Do you think the Vizards are OK?" Toshiro asked Momo, the others were all downstairs but no one was trusting to leave Toshiro alone at the moment.

"I am sure they're fine" Momo said, she was sitting behind of Toshiro as he slowly changed the baby into his new clothes.

"They helped us and we just left them" Toshiro whispered miserably

"There was nothing we could do!" Momo said desperately

"... Are you sure about that?" He looked over his shoulder and stared at her with cold eyes.

Momo was quiet for a moment after that. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound like a 'Who cares' sort of thing. In the end she just stared down at Fuyuki and watched him change the baby. Then she spoke up again.

"So how is Fuyuki?" she asked casually

"He is fine" Toshiro mumbled

"Are you sure? He looks a little frustraited" Momo pointed out, Fuyuki was in fact, slightly struggeling in his grip to get around and walk.

"He's fine" Toshiro growled

"But-"

"I said he was fine!" he snapped, shaking

Momo held up her hands quickly "OK" he was holding Fuyuki a little tight and she was afraid he might hurt the baby if she continued.

He didn't loosen his grip but then again he didn't tighten it so although the baby was uncomfortable, it did seem to be OK. Instead he stood and went down to feed himself and his baby. Momo watched him go, she knew if she followed then it would just make him even more upset than he already was but then again she was very worried about Fuyuki.

"Toshiro?" Momo called before he left the room "Do you want to take Fuyuki to the park?"

"... OK then" he mumbled

Momo beamed and grabbed both the baby bag and her own personal bag. Then she quickly ran down the stairs and followed Toshiro out of the house. It was a short walk down the street with no speech at all between the two of them. When they reached the park they went to the swings so Toshiro could sit with Fuyuki in his lap and rock back and forth since he would not let him go long enough to sit down in the baby swings so he could push him and Momo sat beside of the two of them, watching Fuyuki as he squealed.

"He really is adorable" Momo grinned

"I know" Toshiro smiled down at him and suddenly felt like crying again. He had a lovely baby but all he ever wanted to do was get rid of it, what kind of monster was he?

"Makes me want one of my own!" she laughed

"Why don't you?" Toshiro mumbled

"What do you mean?" Momo blinked

"I mean, there are ways to have a kid, you could... try it" Toshiro suggested

"Well... I would like to but there are just so many things that are stopping me at the moment" Momo sighed and grabbed the chains as she kicked off and began to swing back and forth while she spoke "First I want to make sure I am in a steady relationship like you are with Gin, and then I want for this whole to be at least a little calmer, it's so much trouble with one baby, let alone a second one!" she giggled "And then there is the whole bit of I am not sure I am ready. That was why I wanted to come and help with Fuyuki, cause then maybe when I had one of my own, then I would be ready"

"I wish I waited a little longer" Toshiro mumbled, he spotted the look on her face as she swung by "No I mean, I am glad I had Fuyuki it is just I wish I was more prepared and things weren't so bad now"

"Everything will be OK" Momo promised then added carefully "And you always have your friends, as long as you let them help"

"Yeah, whatever" Toshiro mumbled, bouncing Fuyuki gently on his knee

They did not stay at the park for very long, after that conversation the whole of it became very awkward between the two of them. They ended up making there way home after a few short minutes of watching Fuyuki wave his arms in the air and stare up at a small butterfly. They found it cute but not cute enough to force them to actually stay.

They were halfway home when someone grabbed Toshiro's shoulder at a very familiar face and he froze on the spot, eyes going wide with pure shock while Momo screamed.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you: BlachGrayWhite (lol sorry, i couldnt help it, ok then here is more), A heart for you (please dont use it! i love your reviews!) BreathXFreely, Pheonix Reaper (btw, glad you liked your Hug chapter), Leo's Katanas (read and find out! here ya go!)**

**Sorry for the short chapters and late updates. My friend made me watch Naruto and I really got into it so I cant think of what to do next for Bleach. Those who have me on Aurthor Alert will see I started a new story for Ino but that doesnt mean I will stop these stories. I will be continuing them I will just be ending them soon (Not my Gin Rangiku one though cause I have ideas for that)**

* * *

Momo squealed and screamed with joy and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck happily. She had not seen him since she left.

"Izuru!" Momo cried

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro gasped

"I came to pass along a message to you all, come on, we should get inside in case anyone sees us" Izuru said, setting Momo back down.

"Alright then" Toshiro couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious.

They began to walk back to Ichigo's home. All of the way, Momo spoke to Izuru and told him everything that had happened to them since they got here and stopped Soi Fon. When they were done they suddenly found themselves in a very awkward silence until they reached Ichigo's home.

The others still were not there yet so they had the room to themselves. Even Ichigo's family had all gone out so they had the whole house to themselves as well. Momo made a few snacks before they went up to his bedroom and sat in a circle on the floor, staring at one another in silence for a moment. Izuru would rather wait for all the others to get here rather than keep repeating himself as he retells the story over and over.

"So how was the trip?" Momo asked, she was desperately trying to make conversation

"Very good thank you" Izuru nodded

"That is good" she said awkwardly

"What is happening in the soul society, I mean how exactly is everyone?" Toshiro asked

"They are stressed but good... And here?"

"Same" he mumbled

"Oh... OK then"

Another long moment of pure silence. Then finally they heard the door unlock and footsteps. After a while of holding still in case it was Ichigo's family they heard the footsteps and the door opened to reveal all of the others had returned.

"Izuru?" Rangiku gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello Izuru, long time no see" Gin grinned, waving at him.

Izuru did not smile or even look at them, instead he nodded and waved a hand for them all to sit down with him and the others.

"I have word from the other captains to pass along to you" Izuru explained

"Word?" Gin frowned

"Captains?" Rangiku said

"Shh!" Rukia whispered before looking ahead again "Go on Izuru"

"Well we have a plan in hopes that maybe the head captain may see sense" Izuru explained again "It is not a full proof plan but it will have to do for now"

"What is it?" Ichigo pushed

"We plan to cause even more fuss in the soul society, so far it has been reasonably quiet and we need to stir up a bit of trouble without letting anyone get hurt" Izuru explained

"How can we do that?" Rukia frowned

"We were not sure at first but then we gained an idea" he leaned forward and began to whisper the rest to them all.

"Not bad" Ichigo grinned then frowned "But how will we know it will work?"

"We have to guess" Izuru shrugged

"That's helpful" Ichigo grumbled but everyone ignored him.

Izuru then stood up and brushed himself down "I must head back before they get suspicious but we will send word to you when we are ready to put our plan into motion"

They all nodded up at him. Rangiku stood and carefully showed him out and was followed by Momo while Rukia went down stairs to eat and Ichigo just plain felt uncomfortable so he followed her. This left the family alone once again.

"So how are you?" Gin asked sitting down behind of him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm good" Toshiro mumbled

"And our little man?" Gin grinned down at the baby who was staring off into space.

"He's fine"

Gin frowned down at the baby, he did not look right for some reason. Before Toshiro could stop him, he reached down and rested his hand on Fuyuki's head gently. The young baby was far too hot to be healthy and he was not doing anything, he was just staring off into space. Toshiro quickly pulled Fuyuki away from Gin and held him close to his chest.

"Toshiro he is ill" Gin gasped

"No he isnt, he is fine!"

"Toshiro he is burning up! We have to get him to a hospital!" Gin gasped

"NO!"

"Toshiro" Gin whispered

"NO I said NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Fine" Gin said and sighed, before he carefully smacked Toshiro around the side of the head, not hard enough to cause damadge but to knock him out "I am so sorry, but I have to protect Fuyuki as well as you"

Carefully Gin lay Toshiro down on the bed and took Fuyuki from him, he tucked his lover up before craddeling the baby close to his chest. Then he quickly made his way down stairs and called for Ichigo. He was the only person from the human world so maybe he would be able to tell him if it was normal illness or not.

"Well... It seems live a normal baby fever, we should probably get him to a hospital" Ichigo explained

"Alright then..." Gin sighed, he had been afraid of that.

If they went to a hopsital he might have to stay in hospital, and Gin could not keep knocking Toshiro out until Fuyuki was allowed home again.

"Isnt your dad like a doctor? Can't he look at him?" Gin growled

"Well you could try" Ichigo grumbled and took Fuyuki from Gin, by now Fuyuki was whimpereing with tears filling his eyes but he was still staring off into space.

"Thanks" Gin watched as he took the young baby and went to one of the rooms.

Inside Ichigo went up to his father who was working at his desk and randomly held out the baby to him. His father stared at it for a moment before he whispered "Is this... My grandson?" he looked suddenly excited and jumped forward, Ichigo quickly put up his foot and kicked him in the face, pulling Fuyuki back again.

"No you crazy idiot! It's a sick baby from someone else!" he shouted angrily

"A sick baby? What is wrong with it?" his father sat back frowning, ignoring the large footprint now in his face.

"That is what you are for" he snorted holding out the child again

This time his father took the baby into his arms and then set him down onto the desk in front of him. He began to carefully feel Fuyuki's forehead, check his heart beating and then looked into his eyes with a very small and thin torch. When he was done he leaned back in his chair and stared down at Fuyuki.

"So? What is wrong with him?" Ichigo asked

"Just a normal fever" he sighed and stood, leaving the room for a moment before returning with a bottle of pills "Crush two pulls a day and put it in his milk, make sure he has it all"

"Alright then" Ichigo picked Fuyuki up and took the pills, just as he was leaving his father grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Since he is so young, make sure he doesnt go outside much, and if the sun is shinning through a window, keep him in the shade, keep him wrapped in a blanket at all times and make sure he only eats pea green baby food for a while, it is suppose to help babies with fevers some times" he explained sharply "If he gets any worse he may need more special treatment"

"Alright" Ichigo nodded and his father let him leave the room.

He went back up to where Gin and Toshiro were. Toshiro was lying on the bed in complete peace with Gin sitting beside of him, a hand gently stroking the side of the younger mans face. Immediately he looked up when he heard the door open to see Ichigo holding Fuyuki and pills as he walked in.

"Well?" Gin asked taking his son

"He has a fever" Ichigo explained and repeated what his father had told him "He will need pea green baby food while he is ill and he can't go outside, we need to keep him out the sun and keep him wrapped up at the same time"

"But wont wrapping him up make him more hot?" Gin blinked

"Apparently not" Ichigo shrugged

Gin sighed but done as told, he set down the pills on the side and pulled Fuyuki into a close hug. He held onto the small baby until Toshiro finally began to moan and wake. Slowly he reached over and placed Fuyuki back into his arms. Then he stood and asked if Ichigo would give them some privacy.

Not wanting to be in the middle of it all, Ichigo nodded and stood, hurrying from the room. He took a deep breath of relief when he was outside before walking down the stairs and into the main room, he would just relax a bit and give them there space for a while. He didn't know what he did to deserve all this drama but he couldnt just turn them away... Mainly cause Rukia would hit him if he did.

Meanwhile back in the room, as Toshiro woke his arms wrapped around Fuyuki and he pulled the young baby close to his chest. Then his eyes flickered open and he looked around the room, trying to remember what had happened and why he was lying on the bed like this. But when he spotted Gin standing beside of him with a worried look on his face it all came back and he jumped from the bed.

"What did you do?" Toshiro screamed

"Calm down-" Gin began

"No! You knocked me out! You stole my baby!" Toshiro shouted

"I had to! I had to save him!"

Gin took two short steps forward and grabbed a hold of Toshiro's shoulders, shaking him back and forth. He wanted to scream in his face but he was worried about Fuyuki so he forced his voice to remain and calm and even as he could, even if his own body was shaking.

"Think! You wouldnt even take Fuyuki to the hospital cause you have such a tight hold on him!" Gin gasped "You are going to kill him unless you learn to let go!" he whispered "I know it is hard, but if you keep holding onto him you will eventually lose him"

Toshiro stared up at him in slight shock before he let his head drop. Tears filled his eyes as he stared down at his baby.

"I love him... I just want to keep him safe"

"I know, but sometimes the safest thing you can do is let them live" Gin sighed sitting down

Toshiro continued to stand there, clinging to his baby. He finally let his knees buckle so he could kneel in front of Gin. Gin reached over and brushed some hair from his face.

"It'll be fine"

"No it wont" he whimpered

"Trust me" Gin smiled his usual fox like smile.

"..."

"You do trust me, don't you?" Gin asked quietly

"Of course" Toshiro said in a rush

"Then trust me on this"

"... OK"

Then Gin stood and sat down on the bed, pulling Toshiro onto his lap. Then he slowly slid Fuyuki from his grip and lay the baby down beside of them.

***B*L*E*A*C*H***

Meanwhile in the soul society the head captain was just about starting to lose it over the soul reapers that were refusing to do any work. He had tried everything but they were all very stubborn. He even tried having them attacked but the soul repears actually would let them be taken over rather than move!

Soon he began to try to reason with them. But the only reasoning that they were doing was for Toshiro and his child. Some spoke about Gin but most just ignored him. However the head captain was stubborn and just plain refusing.

"Why not just give in?" Shunsui sighed one day

"Why don't you?" he snarled

He sighed as the head captain stormed off in a huff. He hadn't expected anything more but he had hoped that they wouldn't have to go through with this, it would just be so much trouble and if they were caught they would all be in trouble. Especially Toshiro, Gin, Rangiku and Rukia. Even Ichigo.

"Shunsui?" came a voice, looking around I saw Ukitake smiling at me weakly.

"Everything ready?" Shunsui asked

"Yes" he nodded

"Then we should send word to the others... And let the games begin"

With a single nodd and no words the two turned to alert everyone else. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**To be continue.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you: Pheonix Reaper (no! Don't die! I need your reviews!), A Heart For You (sorry! I cant help it! I am natural at cliffhangers!) BlackGrayWhite (Sorry! I cant help it!), XMistressDevilX, Ravensterling123**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, truthfully I am kind of bored of Bleach now (more into Naruto or the Gone Series) so I am going to end this story with this chapter, sorry if the ending is crap.**

* * *

It was rather late... There was hardly anyone about which made it easier for them to sneak around. The soul reapers found it hard to get around becuase the towns were now monitored by the soul society. But they had to move soon.

They went straight to Ichigo's home. His doors and windows were locked and the whole house was completely silent, but that didnt mean they were not home. They slipped to the window and slowly knocked on it four times before they opened it and slipped inside.

"Anyone home?" Izuru whispered

"Izuru? That you?" came Rukia's voice from somewhere in the dark

"Yes it is me"

"Good" she stepped out

"Where are the others?" Izuru asked

"Downstairs in the kitchen, hiding" she whispered

"Good" he mumbled

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked

"Go down to the others, there is a lot we need to talk about before we can move out" Izuru said

"Where are we going?"

"Tell you on the way"

"OK then"

They quickly opened the door and went down the long stairs into the main room before crossing it and going into the kitchen silently. Everyone was all sitting around the table, no one was making a sound but they were all staring at one another. Momo was holding Fuyuki and gently feeding him to make sure he stayed as quiet as everyone else but Toshiro was sitting closely beside of her just in case his baby needed him, Gin beside Toshiro just in case his little Shiro needed him.

"Is everyone here?" Izuru asked

"Ichigo, me, Toshiro, Gin, the baby, Rangiku and Momo are all here" Rukia explained

"Alright then, we can work with that" Izuru mumbled

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked

"I can't say anything just in case, so follow me and stick together, don't get lost on the way"

Everyone nodded but Ichigo bit his lower lip. He had managed to get his sisters an dad to go down to a hotel, claiming the house had bugs, but he wanted to make sure they were safe, so he hoped they were going away from the hotel.

"OK, everyone ready to go?" Izuru asked

"I suppose so" Rukia sighed

They all gathered together and began to quickly walk from the home. Toshiro clutched Fuyuki in his arms with Gin behind of him, he wanted to be the one to hold Fuyuki from now on, just in case something happened.

They moved quietly in the dark and as quickly as they dared. It was hard because they had to huddle together to keep Toshiro, Gin and Fuyuki all hidden. The others were not as bad because they had some kind of hate or something to cover there light hair and Izuru could send the others ahead and make up some excuse, but if they saw the three of them they would be in a lot of trouble.

Everyone moved until they were near a cluster of trees, something that would shade them from anyone hanging in the air. Then they split up into there seperate groups. Toshiro went with Gin and Ichigo while Momo took Fuyuki with Rukia to go somewhere safe.

"You know what you are doing right?" Izuru asked Ichigo

"We know, for the thousand time" Ichigo sighed

"Look, we can only get this right once, only once, which means we have to make sure everyone know exactly what they are doing" Izuru snapped

"We know what we are doing" Gin nodded

"Good, then I will leave, good luck"

They nodded and watched him disapear from sight. Then they were all alone. Toshiro shivered and pressed against Gin for his warmth. Gin wrapped his arms around him and looked around, slowly, before his eye fell on Ichigo. Ichigo nodded at them to show he was ready, they gave a swift nodd back.

It was time.

***B*L*E*A*C*H***

Everyone hid down where they could not be seen in there own hiding spots. No one said anything to each other at first, far too tense for small talk. Then, slowly, the hollows came.

Everyone knew what was going to happen but they were all nervous anyway. The first hollow showed up and immediately Izuru attacked it. It quickly threw him back down to the ground but Izuru managed to ducked to the side.

Meanwhile in a different area, Ichigo jumped up as two other hollows appeared. Toshiro and Gin stayed down like the rest of them while Izuru and Ichigo knocked the hollows around a bit, they could have finished them ages ago but they were purposely making the hollows seem stronger than they were.

They then made sure the fights when on for longer than needed until finally Izuru called for back up. It took less than minutes for the others to show up.

"What's happening?" Soi Fon demanded

"Hollow! It's too strong!" Izuru called

Soi Fon cursed darkly and pulled out her zanpakuto. She jumped at the beast and flashed her sword angrily. She screamed as she brought it down on it's head. Just before she made contact Izuru stabotaged her but pretending to knock her out of the way to make his own blow.

As more Soul Reapers joined to help, the ones on Gin and Toshiro's side found it hard. They pretended to help but at the same time they had to stop anyone else from making any fatal blows to the hollow.

"What are you doing?" Soi Fon snapped when Izuru "accidently" blocked one of her blows in attempt to make his own

"I'm sorry, captain!" Izuru gasped

"Get out of the way!" Soi Fon screamed

Izuru backed up but Rukia quickly took his place, jumping in front of Soi Fon in her own attempt to distract her, pretending not to notice the captain was behind of her.

"MOVE!" Soi Fon screamed in frustraition

But just then Rukia dodge an attack and it fell forward, about to hit Soi Fon, she was in a moment of shock and had no chance to raise her zanpakuto to defend herself. The hollow was going to crush her!

_"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"_

Just before it made contact the hollow was cut in half. Soi Fon's eyes widened and everything moved in slow motion as Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared, slicing through the hollow. He moved in front of her and for a brief moment there eyes meet before he faced forward and continued his way through the hollow. Then he was flying up above everyone else as three other hollows made there way over to the group.

All the soul reapers stared up at Toshiro in shock. He scowled down at them and snapped "What are you waiting for?" he pointed his own zanpakuto at the hollows "More are coming!"

Still no one moved. Toshiro hand slapped his face and he groaned in annouance. Then he lower it and faced Renji.

"Renji! Take ten others and go after the one of the far left!"

"Ay aye captain!" Renji called, he turned and pointed at the people "You! You! You! With me!" the ten he pointed at snapped back and followed him towards the hollow, faces determind.

"Izuru!" Toshiro called "Take another ten for the middle one, be careful, it seems to be the strongest..."

"Yes sir" Izuru copied. People were moving quicker to fight now

"Rangiku!" Toshiro called and the woman appeared before of him "Take Ichigo and Rukia, pick eight others and go for the last hollow"

"Captain!" someone yelled and Rukia almost cheered with relief, they were referring Toshiro as there captain again, meaning it was working! "More hollows are coming from the east!"

Toshiro looked over the soul reapers there, there were less soul reapers than they hoped for. He nodded and looked at Soi Fon, who was still stuck in a mix of shock and rage "Captain Soi Fon!" Toshiro snapped and she blinked, scowling "We need to take the rest and finish the hollows off in the east! Before they turn and go for the people!"

Soi Fon scowled, she moved so she was face to face with Toshiro "We will discuss matters after" she hissed

"Yes we will." Toshiro did not bother to keep his voice down and many people stopped to stare at him "I am threw running, I am not ashamed of my being, Soi Fon. You are either so ashamed of yourself that you must attack others or you are so full of yourself that you think you are better" people were gawping at him now "I am Captain of squad ten!" Toshiro shouted "And being gay, or bisexual, or straight or anything else will not change that! Being who I am does not change what kind of leader I am! As I have shown, I seem to be doing better than you"

No one moved, even with the hollows approaching, everyone expected Soi Fon to lunge and tear Toshiro to shreads. The look on her face suggested that was what she wanted to do.

But then she shook it off and scowled again, turning to face the others, eager to show she did have control "Everyone! Move out!"

Toshiro turned and raced at the hollows in the east, followed by the remainder of the soul reapers. Soi Fon quickly took the lead but Toshiro didn't care. He was not going to act like a child, he was going to show them he had not changed.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

When all the hollows were finished Soi Fon turned to Toshiro. Though she was angry to see she could not reach him, as many soul reapers were surrounding him, thanking him for saving them and clapping him on the back. Toshiro just sighed and nodded at them, not saying anything. Finally one soul reaper stepped up, and dropped down to one knee in front of Toshiro, surprising him.

"Please forgive me sir" he said quickly, head bowed "I was one of the many who did not believe in you anymore. I take it back... Please... Forgive me..."

"Get up" Toshiro sighed "I hold no grudges"

A few soul reapers quickly bowed there heads, some pretended never to have doubted him. And only a very few stood by Soi Fon in glaring at him. Not enough to make any sort of threat against Toshiro.

"Please excuse me" Toshiro nodded, he walked passed everyone, making his way to Soi Fon and shocking quite a few people "You said we will discuss matters later... We have deafeted the hollows and it is later..."

"You're right..." Soi Fon snarled then shouted "ARREST HIM!"

Everyone froze as two guards jumped up and grabbed both of Toshiro's wrists, pinning them behind his back. Soul Reapers shouted out, appalled, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru and Ichigo all ran forward to stop the two guards.

"Stop!" Toshiro said towards the ones going to his aid "I already knew this would happen the minute I stepped out" his eyes turned away from there shocked faces and to Soi Fon "I know I will be arrested and I know Gin Ichimaru will be arrested on sight as well... Despite the fact that he has proven to defend the soul reapers again."

"If you knew this would happen then why step out?" one of the guards frowned

"Because I am not running anymore." Toshiro said coolly "I came out and I protected my fellow soul reapers. I am still a captain. I am still a soul reaper and I am still the weilder of Hyourinmaru" he paused then smiled calmly "It was stupid. A life of running is no life at all. I plan to go back to the soul society and fight for my case, Gin's too. And for those that abandoned the soul society for fight for me. I do not want anyone to try and stop the guards or Soi Fon. All I ask is that you remember who I am and what I did today. The head captain should understand what happened before he tries to imprison me. Otherwise he would not be a fair captain..."

No one moved, Rangiku desperately wanted to dive forward and help her captain. Momo shut her eyes and sniffed, clutching Fuyuki closer in her hiding spot with Gin behind of her. Resisting the urge to jump out and help his lover.

"Now then, shall we go?" Toshiro asked Soi Fon

Soi Fon was scowling, she turned and the guards led Toshiro away. "Everyone return to the soul society!" Soi Fon demanded...

And then they were gone. Leaving Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, Gin and Fuyuki in the world of the living...

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. You have dishonoured the soul society and helped traitors!" The head captain shouted at the young boy "Do you denie these alagations?"

"I do not" Toshiro said slowly, hands found behind his back

"You no the punishment-" The head captain began

"Sir, before we go any further" Ukitake said "We would like to bring up those on strike still"

"I do not care for-" he began, angrily

"But sir, the people have doubled" Shunsui smiled

"... What?" the head captain blinked

"Toshiro Hitsugaya recused Captain Soi Fon from a hollow and helped take charge to defeat a number of others as well. Since then those that wish to save Captain Hitsugaya" he smiled when she refered to him as a captain "Have doubled. More and more are disagreeing with the punishment"

"We cannot let him get away with treason!" Soi Fon shouted quickly

"Treason is when you betray the soul society" Sanjit said then said carefully "All Captain Hitsugaya did was take a long needed vacation"

"Head captain. May I..." Bayakuya (sp?) said "I do not care for this, I believe what Captain Hitsugaya did was disgusting... But we do not want to start a full riot. Many people will feel in debt to Hitsugaya if he did in fact help save there lives"

The head captains face turned red. He looked back at Toshiro who still stood in the middle of the room. Then, slowly he looked around the rest of the captains. No one stepped forward, apart from Soi Fon who was glaring at Toshiro and then looking at the Head Captain, expecting some form of punishment.

"..." he paused then added loudly "I have my answer"

Everyone in the room tensed...

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Fuyuki laughed playfully as the ball was rolled to him. Momo giggled as she watched the baby. Gin and Toshiro were staying in bed today, both completely exhausted.

The head captain, in order to avoid a riot, had no choice but to let Toshiro go. Toshiro then moved on to fight for Gin, and of course, people trusted Toshiro. Though Gin was no longer a captain and he was under constant obseravtion. Though now, Soi Fon and the head captain were jumping on every single mistake Toshiro or Gin, or even Momo with Fuyuki, made, trying to catch them on everything even the minor offenses.

It would have been worse if so many people were not standing behind Toshiro now. He had brought back there faith in the tenth squad captain and he promised never to leave them again, conry but they still cheered for him when he walked passed a few times.

"Time to wake up" Gin whispered, gently kissing Toshiro's cheek.

Toshiro squinted up and gave a small smile. The best sight to wake up to in the morning...

* * *

**THE END!**

**Again... Sorry if crap but at least i finished it :D**


End file.
